Perfection
by EverythingButTheRain
Summary: Byakuya has a mission in the World Of Living,and he ends up staying at Ichigo's place. But how will Ichigo, who has a massive crush on him, deal with this situation? Read to find out! Warning- Yaoi (malexmale) Pairing- Byakuya x Ichigo (main pairing), RenRuki, IkkaYumi and HitsuKarin (side pairings). There may be more pairings later!
1. Staying Over At Ichigo's

A/N- Once again, this is yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it. Also,criticism is welcome!

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach and if I did, Byakuya's clothes would get torn up waaaayy more often~ :3

 **Thoughts are in bold, okay?**

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Ichigo yelled at certain soul reapers, namely Renji, Byakuya, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika in gigai who were gathered in his room.

"Don't yell so loudly, Ichigo. We are here to track down that annoying hollow Acidwire; and we needed somewhere to meet up." Renji explained.

"Damn you, Renji" Ichigo muttered, obviously pissed off at this sudden breach of privacy.

"Haha, sorry Ichigo"

"Besides, I hope you guys know that I have no room at my place for you to stay, right?"

"Don't worry, we all have found places to stay, except for Taicho. I'm sure that that you'll have room for him, won't you?"

"Well if it's only Byakuya then it's fine"

"Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"It's fine, Byakuya, but if you're gonna stay then I have to introduce you to my family first, is that fine by you?"

"It is."

Renji and the others flash stepped away. "Those idiots, flash stepping around in broad daylight...come on, Byakuya, let's go down."

* * *

*Downstairs*

"This is Byakuya Kuchiki, he's Rukia's brother. He is new to this town so he's gonna be here for a few days"

"Pleased to meet you, Byakuya-san!" Yuzu chirped. **"Rukia-san's brother sure is handsome!"**

"Wow I didn't know that Rukia had a brother" Karin said. **"He must be a model or an actor or something of that sort."**

"If you're Rukia's brother, that makes you my son! Nice to meet you, my second son!" Isshin yelled and jumped at Byakuya.

"Ignore this guy, Byakuya" Ichigo calmly kicked his father away.

Byakuya said nothing, but he had a faintly amused expression on his face. Kurosaki Ichigo's family sure was lively.

"Oy, Byakuya, you wanna shower before lunch?"

"A shower would be nice."

"Follow me." Ichigo showed him to the bathroom. "About the clothes, you are taller than me, so they might be a little tight"

"That will be no problem, Kurosaki Ichigo. I apologize for imposing upon you."

"Don't say that, Byakuya, it's fine"

Ichigo went back to his room, his heart hammering. He knew that Renji had done it on purpose. "Son of a bitch..." Ichigo muttered. Byakuya would be staying with him...Ichigo just hoped that he wouldn't lose his self control and do the things he'd always wanted to do to Byakuya. If he did, he'd probably get sliced up by Senbonzakura. He fervently wished that he didn't feel the way he did around Byakuya. He was pretty sure that Byakuya didn't feel the same way after all. He was perfect, and he deserved to be with someone who was perfect too. He sighed loudly and dropped down on his bed.

"Is something wrong, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked as he entered the room. Ichigo held his breath at the sight of Byakuya. As expected, the clothes were rather tight on his well defined body. His dripping wet hair was sticking to his pale neck, and it took all the self control Ichigo could muster up to not kiss him right then and there.

"Nah, it's nothing" Ichigo hoped his face did not give away what he was feeling inside.

Byakuya cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing more.

"By the way, Byakuya if you're gonna stay here for a few days, you'll need new clothes" Ichigo desperately tried to avert his eyes from the noble's sexy body.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm afraid I don't know any place where I can get new clothes" Byakuya replied.

"Want me to take you shopping?" Ichigo regretted this the moment he said it. The way he was now, he'd definitely get a nosebleed if he saw Byakuya trying out different outfits. He hoped Byakuya would reject the idea.

"That would be good. Thank you."

Well, so much for Byakuya saying no. Now he could just pray to God that his self control doesn't slip away.

"Let me show you to the guest room, Byakuya"

"There is a guest room?" Byakuya appeared to be slightly surprised.

"Of course there is. Where else did you think you'd be sleeping?"

"I apologise,I was under the impression that we would be sharing a room" Byakuya said.

That did it. Byakuya thought they would be sleeping in the same room? A steady blush crept up Ichigo's face. " **Oh shit, my face is getting hot, I hope he doesn't notice"**

The fact that Byakuya was standing in Ichigo's room, observing the surroundings and completely oblivious of Ichigo's inner turmoil turned him on even more.

 **"Does he always have to look so damn perfect?"**

"Oy, since you're done, I'll be on my way to the shower now." Ichigo finally broke his silence. Byakuya simply nodded.

* * *

*At Dinner*

"How's dinner, Byakuya-san?" Yuzu asked.

"It is delicious. Thank you for your hospitality." Byakuya replied.

" **Byakuya sure has good manners. I'm sure that this dinner is nothing compared to what he eats at home"** Ichigo thought to himself **. "Of course, nobles are trained in manners and stuff"**

"By the way, what do you do for a living?" Karin questioned him.

Ichigo intervened before Byakuya could reply. "He works as a model"

Byakuya furrowed his brows. A model? Trust Kurosaki Ichigo to come up with such an unbelievable answer.

"I thought so." Karin replied. **"She actually believed that?"** Ichigo heaved a silent sigh of relief.

They dined in a comfortable silence after that.

"A model, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya questioned him when they were alone in the guest room.

"I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing...But it's fitting for you, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't know. A businessman might have been more believable"

"Nah, a model is pretty fitting for you. I'm sure that they won't be suspicious. Anyways, hope you have a good nights rest" Ichigo said as he left the guest room.

"Thank you" Byakuya muttered softly, but Ichigo heard it.

"It's my pleasure, Byakuya"

* * *

First chapter over! I would've added Toshiro and Shuuhei as well, but two captains seemed a bit too much and poor Shuuhei has enough to do already...

Personally, I love ByaIchi a lot. I think it deserves a lot more love!

Originally, this was supposed to be a one shot, but I decided to go slow cuz it's my first fanfic...I hope I'm doing half a decent job. Review, please? I'd love to know what you think.


	2. The Incident At The Mall

A/N- Thanks a lot to the people who faved, followed and reviewed! I'm uploading this chapter early cuz of you all~

 **Thoughts are in bold again :)**

* * *

Ichigo woke up to the sun rays falling on his face. It was 11:00 am already. **Why** **didn't anyone wake me?** He slowly got up, brushed his teeth and went downstairs to have breakfast. To no surprise, he saw the rest of the family and Byakuya already sitting there.

"Good morning Ichigooooooo, my sonnnnnnn!" Isshin tried to jump kick Ichigo, but failed as usual.

"Good morning, guys. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Ichigo asked, seeing as they were already halfway through breakfast.

"Sorry, onii-chan! We were talking to Byakuya-san!" Yuzu said truthfully.

"That's fine. Did you have sleep well, Byakuya?"

"I did." Byakuya replied. **"Damn, how did that guy manage to look so perfect even in the morning?"**

"Ichi-nii, did you know that Byakuya-San is currently working as a model for a clothing company called Soul Society?"

"Are you now?" Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"I am. Have you not heard of the company?" Byakuya returned calmly.

"Hmmm, I don't know..."

"I have work today. You are welcome to come with me." **Trust Byakuya to be so damn calm. All Ichigo wanted was to fluster him a little bit.**

"When will you be back, Byakuya-san?" Yuzu questioned

"I do not know. However, I will return as soon as I can."

Ichigo sat down to eat.

* * *

*After Lunch, at Byakuya's room*

"Seriously, dude? Soul Society?" Ichigo questioned him. Out of all the names in the world, he had to pick Soul Society.

"That was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Couldn't you have said something else, like that Seaweed Ambassador of yours that you love so much?"

"Do you not think that that name would have been a little...incredulous? And also, your sisters did not appear to suspect anything." Byakuya stated.

"I guess you're right. Anyways where are you gonna go? You said you had work today"

"If I remember correctly, then you had promised to take me 'shopping'."

"So by 'work' you meant that?"

"Of course, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have no actual work to do unless that hollow turns up."

"Well then, hang on,I'll go change real fast"

* * *

*At the shopping mall*

"So this is what humans call a 'mall'? I seem to recall Renji telling me something about this."

"It was probably something about sunglasses. That guy is crazy about them" Ichigo said. He remembered that Renji had once dragged him inside a sunglasses shop and had been trying them on for hours until Ichigo finally managed to drag him out. He sweat dropped at that memory. He hoped that Byakuya would not be the same.

"So where do we go now, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

It was then that Ichigo realised that he was out shopping with Byakuya alone. **"Wasn't** **that practically a date?!"** He pictured himself holding hands with Byakuya. Yeah right, if he ever tried that he would be dead meat.

"Uhh I don't know what you'd like so let's check out all the shops one by one"

Byakuya nodded and they started walking.

Ichigo heard some light laughing coming from behind him. He saw some girls giggling among themselves and glancing meaningfully at Byakuya. He felt a twinge of jealousy inside. Of course. What woman wouldn't want to be with a guy like Byakuya? He has that effortless handsomeness and elegance around him that managed to turn heads without even him trying. And he was oblivious to the attention he was attracting now as well. He had no chance in hell with the guy, but still, for some reason, he didn't want to give up.

They entered the first shop, and selected some casual tees for Byakuya to try on.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, is this not too tight?" Byakuya asked after coming out from the trial room. He was right, the tee was so tight that it left nothing to the imagination and nearly gave Ichigo (and a few other onlookers) a nosebleed.

"It is, take it off" **Oh shit, did I just tell him to take it off?**

Byakuya slightly raised an eyebrow but did not say anything.

* * *

*3 hours later*

They had finished their shopping, and were now headed to the food court to grab some lunch.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, what is this?"

Ichigo turned to see Byakuya pointing at some spaghetti on display. "That's spaghetti. You guys don't have that stuff in soul society?"

"Unfortunately, Soul Society's variation in food is not as great as that of the material world."

"Well, you should try it. It's amazing!"

"I will take your suggestion. What will you have?"

"Chocolate Ice Cream is enough for me"

They both settled down and started eating.

"How's the spaghetti?"

" I will send a recommendation to the Head Captain to introduce this dish in Soul Society."

"Wow, you like it that much, huh?"

"By the way, Kurosaki Ichigo, you should be aware of the fact that much of your face is covered with 'chocolate', as you call it."

"Dammit, happens everytime I have ice cream. I'll be going to the washroom then." **Oh wait, he's gonna get mobbed by girls if I leave him alone!**

"You should come with me" Ichigo added.

"I am perfectly capable of staying here on my own."

"But... **Why the hell are you so thick headed?**...I might need help getting it off my face.

"If you say so." Byakuya got up and followed Ichigo.

On the way back from the washroom, a beautiful woman approached Byakuya, slipped a note in his hand, winked and walked away. Ichigo was dumbfounded at her boldness.

"This has some number written in it. What does this mean, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's self control disappeared, and he snapped. He pulled Byakuya inside the washroom and pinned him against the wall. "Why do you act so dumb and innocent? Do you seriously not know what she meant?

"Unhand me."

Ichigo did not listen. He brought his mouth closer to Byakuya's and was barely an inch away from kissing him when realisation sunk down on him. He immediately released Byakuya who had no expression on his face, as if he had not been pinned to the wall a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled, red faced.

Byakuya said nothing. They travelled back home in a slightly awkward silence.

* * *

*At the Kurosaki residence*

"We're home!" Ichigo yelled, not daring to look at Byakuya. He was met with silence. Where is everyone? He entered the dining room and saw a note attached to the fridge.

 _"Dear son,_

 _We were supposed to go to Dr. Haru's wedding today, but as Byakuya is here, we thought you wouldn't wanna leave him alone so we left without you. We'll stay the night and be back tomorrow morning. Dinner is on the table ;)_

 _Love, your amazing dad"_

 **Damn that old man! He left without even telling him! Now he has to spend the night alone with Byakuya...**

"Kurosaki Ichigo, where is your family?"

"They've gone to a wedding, they'll be back tomorrow morning." Ichigo mumbled apologetically.

"Well then, I shall answer the questions that you had asked me. I am not innocent, but I truly do not know what that lady meant by her actions."

"You mean, no one has ever flirted with you before? No offence, but I kinda find that hard to believe..."

"You seem to be forgetting that in Soul Society, I am the 28th head of the Kuchiki Clan and the 6th Division captain. Do you still think that anyone would have the courage to 'flirt' with me, as you call it?"

Ichigo knew what Byakuya was saying was true. Unlike in the material world, where he was just Byakuya, he was unattainable in Soul Society.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I never should've done that to you."

"Mistakes happen, Kurosaki Ichigo. I forgive you this time."

"Thank you, Byakuya. I'll be in my room, you can watch television if you wanna." With that, Ichigo headed off towards his room.

Byakuya caught hold of Ichigo's hand. "Wait, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

A/N - I wanted to end with a cliffhanger. Was I succesful? Please tell me what you thought! Hopefully I'm getting better...


	3. This Is What I Meant

Perfection Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks a lot to those who faved, followed and reviewed! This chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter ;) Please continue to support me!

* * *

"Wait, Kurosaki Ichigo. As I told you before, I am not completely innocent. I know what-" He suddenly left Ichigo's hand mid sentence. "Renji and the others are coming." Ichigo nearly didn't hear that. His mind was going crazy over the previous comment. "Did Byakuya really mean what he thought he meant?"

"Whatcha waiting for, King? Need a written invitation? Quick, kiss that guy and make him yours." Warbled a familiar voice in Ichigo's head. "Just shut up" Ichigo mumbled. A moment later, the bell rang. "What, now they suddenly can't use the window anymore?" Grumbled Ichigo as he walked towards the door, throwing a sideways glance at Byakuya. His expression was as stoic as before. "Maybe I mistook what he was trying to say..." Ichigo opened the door.

"Yo, Ichigo! He was greeted by Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Rangiku, who had also dragged along Orihime with her. "We're going to a bar, wanna come?" Renji asked. "Oh, Taicho, wanna come too?"

"Guys, you know that I am underage, right? And so is Inoue."

"Chill, we won't make you drink. You can just sit these and see to it that we get home safely."

"Uhhhh...I don't know...what do you think, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked Byakuya who had been standing in silence."

"I am fine with whatever you decide." Byakuya said, but there was something in his tone which said he did not want to go.

"Nah guys, I'm not feeling so well, we'll pass" Ichigo told the waiting soul reapers, who looked really disappointed.

"Come on, Ichigo, Taicho! We'll have fun! Oh, Ichigo, where're your family members?" Renji tried to persuade them into reconsidering.

"They're out, but we're not going, Renji." Wait, does that mean Ichigo and Taicho will be home alone together? Looks like we don't need to go with my plan after all...Renji winked slightly at Ichigo.

"Rangiku-San, I don't want to go either, can I stay here with Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san?

"Come on, Inoue, it'll be fun, we promise!" It was Renji who replied. Ichigo realised what he was trying to do. Renji was the only person who knew about Ichigo's feelings for Byakuya. He had not taken it well at first, but now he seemed anxious to get them together.

* * *

*Flashback*

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji suddenly appeared at Ichigo's window, scaring the shit out of the substitute soul reaper.

"What the- Can't you use the door like a normal person?" Ichigo snapped

"Come on, don't be like that! And I'm pretty sure that your family members remember that incident with the gun, right?"

"Oh well...I guess you have a point... By the way, where's Rukia?"

"She's busy at work, being a lieutenant is hard work after all!"

"And yet you find time to come and irritate the shit out of me..." Ichigo said irately. "Well, now that you're here, can I say something to you? It's kinda personal.."

"Hold on, lemme guess...You like Rukia and want Taicho's permission to date her, right?"

"Nope, that's not it."

"Holy shit, did you get Inoue pregnant?! I call dibs on the kid being named after me!" Renji yelled excitedly, getting a smack on the head. "Keep your voice down, dumbass! And how the hell can you assume something so stupid?"

"So that's not it? Wait...you mistook Ishida for your girlfriend and fucked him?" He got a well deserved punch on the face.

"If you don't shut up, I'll Getsuga Tensho your ass from here, bastard!"

"Okay, okay, so tell me, what's up?"

Ichigo grew uncharacteristically silent. Renji waited patiently. "I like Byakuya." He finally mumbled out bashfully.

".…"

"…"

"Say something, dumbass!"

"Y-you mean you like Taicho as friends, right?"

"Nope."

"…"

"WHATTHEFUCKICHIGOHOWTHEHELLDIDTHISHAPPENWHYDIDNTYOUTELLMEEARLIERWHATTHEHELLISWRONGWITHYOU?"

"Onii-chan, is something wrong? We heard yelling-" She started to say but stopped when she saw Renji.

"No, it's just him being crazy, Yuzu" Ichigo told her, praying she didn't ask anymore questions.

"Oh, okay then" She left the room. "Wait, when did Onii-chans friend come? And his face looks familiar...no, I must be confused" she thought to herself as she went down.

"Thanks a lot, dude, now she's gonna suspect something." Ichigo faced Renji.

"...Very funny, Kon, I know it's you." Renji replied. The shock obviously hadn't worn off yet.

"Did your brain break, asshole? It's me, Ichigo!"

"No, you can't fool me, Kon!" With that, Renji jumped on Ichigo and they had a full blown fistfight but thankfully, Ichigo's furniture survived.

*Flashback Ends*

"Wow, he sure has come a long way in accepting it!" Ichigo thought. "I hope Inoue doesn't stay over, I really want to know what Byakuya was trying to say earlier!"

Thankfully, Renji had managed to persuade Orihime into going.

"See ya later, Ichigo, Taicho! Have a nice night~" They left and Ichigo slammed the door shut.

"So, what were you saying, Byakuya?" Ichigo questioned mock innocently. Byakuya said nothing, he walked over to Ichigo. "This." He grabbed the front of Ichigo's T-Shirt and smashed his lips against Ichigo's.

* * *

LEMONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Woohoo! So, I kinda tried to make Renji funny here...did I pull it off well or was it a disaster? Please tell me! Reviews are very much appreciated :) I'll try to post the lemon chapter within a day...

It's 12:10 am here, so see ya for now!


	4. Getting Dirty

Soooo...it's here! The crappy lemon is here! It took me longer than expected, but I have a valid excuse - I went and fell in love with Totsuka Tatara from K project. I also read K- Memory of Red, and man, the ending made me cry thrice, and evidently I'm still not over Totsuka's death *wipes tears*

Anyways, it's my first time writing lemon so it's obviously not good, but hey, I'll improve with time! Anyways, read on, hope this chapter is not unreadably bad...

* * *

Byakuya smashed his lips against Ichigo's, but pulled back when he saw that Ichigo was not responding. Suddenly, he felt a hand on the back of his head that pulled him closer to Ichigo, and the orange head captured his lips agin. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance, with Ichigo emerging as the victor. Byakuya allowed Ichigo's tongue entry and, after what seemed like hours, they separated, breathing heavily. Ichigo looked at Byakuya, but what he saw was surprising. The noble's face was tinted a very pale pink, so pale that Ichigo could only see it because of their proximity, but it was definitely a blush. "Kuchiki Byakuya blushing was something I thought I'd never see in my lifetime...but damn, does he look amazing!" Ichigo thought to himself. He was sure that he was blushing too because his face felt too hot and the heat increased when Byakuya looked at him with eyes that were ever so slightly glazed with lust. Ichigo had wanted Byakuya for a long time, but to have the feeling reciprocated sent his spirits soaring and a certain area of his pants tightening. He knew what he wanted to do.

"Let's go to my room, Byakuya." He said boldly, not being able to resist temptation.

As soon as these words left his mouth, he dreaded Byakuya saying no. "What if he wanted to take things slow?" But fortunately, Byakuya didn't. They went up the stairs, both in anticipation about what what was to come. As soon as they entered the room and the door was securely locked, their lips connected. Ichigo began taking off Byakuya clothes while savouring his wet mouth. He clumsily opened the buttons of Byakuya's shirt and slid it off his pale shoulders, revealing his flawlessly toned body - not overtly muscular but not thin either. This did not go unnoticed by Byakuya and he responded by taking off Ichigo's tee. Ichigo slowly slipped off his pants and underwear and undid Byakuya's too. Byakuya's eyes travelled down to Ichigo's dick which was already hard. He slowly brought his head down and licked the pre cum leaking from the slit. Ichigo let out a small moan of pleasure, and it encouraged Byakuya further. He slowly took more of Ichigo's dick in his warm mouth and bobbed his head up and down eliciting more sounds of pleasure from Ichigo. Byakuya found a good rhythm and started bobbing his head according to that. "Ohhhhhhhhh...God Byakuya h-how the hell are you so good at this?" Ichigo questioned between moans. "A-aaaah that feels so good!" Ichigo bit his lips with pleasure and grabbed a fistful of Byakuya's silky black hair. "B-Byakuya I'm gonna c-cum!" He tried to warn Byakuya who immediately stopped and tried to move his face away but was not successful. Ichigo's warm cum splattered on his face. "I'm so sorry, Byakuya!" Ichigo said, but he really wasn't. The sight of Byakuya kneeling with a face splattered with his cum made him feel anything but sorry. Heck, he got even harder, if possible, at the sight. "It can't be helped, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya said in that sexy voice of his. He searched for something to clean his face with, and Ichigo helpfully provided him a towel.

After he was done, Ichigo wondered what to say. They still hadn't gone all the way, but did Byakuya want to?

"Oy Byakuya, want to continue?" He asked hopefully.

"We won't get this opportunity every day." That was Byakuya's way of saying yes.

Ichigo knew he didn't have lube, so he held three of his fingers instead.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at this. "You want me to receive?" He was not expecting to bottom at all.

"Well, yeah...is it a problem?" Ichigo asked. He knew Byakuya wasn't the type to bottom, but he wasn't either...

"Only for this time, Kurosaki Ichigo. Next time, you will be on the receiving end." Ichigo felt happier than he should at these words. Byakuya had said that there would be a next time! He grinned foolishly.

"I certainly hope you haven't lost your brains. Have you?" Byakuya asked. His smile made his face look handsome in a boyish manner, but he felt a bit baffled at Ichigo's smile. Kurosaki Ichigo only smiled once in a blue moon, so his smile was something very rare and only a few people have gotten the pleasure to see it.

Ichigo said nothing and just held his fingers out, and Byakuya hesitatingly took them in his mouth, coating them with his saliva. Ichigo turned him around.

"I guess this'll hurt" he inserted a finger into Byakuya's entrance. Byakuya made no sound, he had too much self control, but his pain was evident from the way he clutched the sheets.

Ichigo inserted another finger. Byakuya's nails were digging into the sheets, yet he made no noise.

And finally, Ichigo inserted the third. "Are you okay, Byakuya?" He asked Byakuya whose pain was showing on his face. "I'm fine, Kurosaki Ichigo. You can continue."

Ichigo positioned his dick outside Byakuya's entrance, and slowly entered him. He repeated this for a few times, searching for that place.

"Aa-aaaah" moaned Byakuya suddenly,his vision went white and he saw stars. Ichigo knew that he had found his prostrate. He started going faster, ramming his dick into Byakuya. After repeating this process for a few times, Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Oy, Byakuya, I think I'm gonna cum again! He warned, but it was useless as warm liquid seeped into Byakuya's Body. Byakuya jerked when he felt the hot liquid inside and soon after he came from the pleasure too.

* * *

Ichigo awoke to Byakuya staring up at the ceiling. "Good morning, Byakuya!" Byakuya looked at him with those sexy grey eyes-

"Good morning, Onii-chan! We're back!" Yuzu yelled excitedly. "Can I come in? I have so many things to tell you!"

 **Shit.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He looked at Byakuya who was internally panicking too.

"Yuzu, wait for a while, I'm not decent!" Ichigo yelled in a panicky voice. It was the truth anyways. The door was locked and she couldn't come in, but he couldn't make her wait for too long or she'd get suspicious. He slipped on his tee and pants.

"Byakuya, quick, get on some clothes!" Byakuya had started doing that anyways. Now fully clothed, Ichigo just had to hide Byakuya somewhere.

"Get in my closet!"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Onii-chan, are you done?" Yuzu asked.

Byakuya's pride would not permit him to hide from Kurosaki Ichigo's sister in a cramped closet, so he simply flash stepped out of the room.

But Ichigo still couldn't let Yuzu in the room which smelled of sex and had cum splattered sheets.

He slipped out of the room and closed the door.

"I'm hungry, Yuzu, let's talk downstairs, okay?"

* * *

What did you think? Bad? Very bad? Okayish? Good? Please tell me! I really, really appreciate your reviews!

Few more things- I don't have a single idea about what to do next, I'm brainstorming for some now, let's see how long it takes for me to come up with something decent~

And I'm still mourning day and night for Totsuka...if you are a fellow mourner as well, feel free to pm me and we can mourn together...

Spread the ByaIchi love!


	5. What Next?

Its only been two weeks or so but I feel like I haven't updated in a year XD

This chapter is all about feelings so apologies to everyone expecting hot sex, I'm saving that for later :D

* * *

Byakuya flash stepped outside on the roof, and sat down to make himself less inconspicuous. He had no idea what to do now, what to say. Last night, he had succumbed to desire and let Kurosaki Ichigo have his way, but what next? There were a few moments in life where Kuchiki Byakuya did not know what to do, and this was one of them. What if Kurosaki Ichigo wanted a relationship? Was he ready for it? What if he didn't? Was he ready for that either? Was it just a meaningless mistake, never to happen again? He was tormented, but he knew whatever he felt inside, he would never let it slip. He could not let it out. It was taught to him from his childhood, and now had become deeply ingrained in him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo climbed down the stairs, sighing at his overexcited sister. Sometimes, he wished Yuzu was more like Karin, who was calmly sitting and sipping orange juice. It wasn't like he didn't love Yuzu, but right now he resented her interruption a little. Okay, he resented it a lot. He sat down and grabbed some toast.

"Morning, Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Onii-chan! You'll never guess who we ran into!" Yuzu bobbed up and down with excitement.

"ICHIGOOOOO MY SOOOONNNN GLAD TO SEE YOU ALIVE!" Came Isshin's voice as he tried to kick Ichigo's head. Ichigo caught him and flung him to the floor.

"You've gotten better, my son! Daddy's proud of you!" Ichigo considered punching him, but didn't bother as he was about to leave already.

"Masakiiiii, I'm leaving! Ichigo, watch after your sisters!" Isshin yelled from the doorstep.

"Damn old man" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh yeah, Ichi-nii, where's Byakuya-San?" Karin asked, noticing his absence.

"Ehhh, don't tell me he left already, onii-chan!"

"Nah guys, he's still here, he told me he was going out."

"Yay! Anyways, listen..." Yuzu started, but Ichigo tuned her out. She was his adorable little sis but now, he really needed time to think.

"What the hell are we supposed to act like after last night? I don't think Byakuya would want a relationship, but was it just a one night stand? No, Byakuya did say that he wanted to top next time. So...that makes us fuck buddies? This shit is confusing..."

Then, another thought came to Ichigo. "What if Byakuya wants nothing to do with me? Can we pretend like it never happened? Crap, I need someone to discuss this with..."

In his mind, he ruled out Rukia because he sure as hell wasn't going to Soul Society to tell Rukia that he fucked her brother and now didn't know what to do now. She would hit him with a broom or something. "That woman's bat-shit crazy sometimes..." He shuddered as he remembered the times when he had been hit multiple times with a shoe because he called her chappy drawing crappy.

"Yeah, I'm not telling Rukia. So, Renji's left? I might as well try him, as I sure am not asking Ikkaku or Rangiku-San."

"...and so they said goodbye and left. Hey, onii-chan, were you listening?"

"Of course I was, Yuzu." He lied and ignored Karin's scoff. He finished the toast and got up to go, when he remembered he had a bedroom to clean.

"Dammit! I guess Renji's gonna have to wait..." He trooped up to clean the room.

* * *

Kuchiki Byakuya was wondering where to go. He knew he couldn't stay up here, and Kurosaki Ichigo's bedroom was not a feasible option. He knew he could walk in through the front door, but he was not ready to talk to Kurosaki Ichigo yet. He stood up, and he could see the lush greenery of the nearby park. He flash stepped down to the road and set off, hoping to clear his mind there. He was unsure about his feelings for Ichigo. He always had an inkling that the boy might've liked him more than friends or whatever it is he said they were, but he had brushed it off, thinking that even if he was right, he could never reciprocate his feelings.

But no matter what he said, something has changed, and he knew it. Whether it was for good or for bad was yet to be determined. Byakuya certainly didn't love Ichigo. He didn't feel about him the same way he had felt about Hisana. But it was due to this hot headed man that Byakuya was able to refer to his feelings for his wife in the past tense. Hisana was gone, and Kurosaki Ichigo might just be the one who had helped him accept that and move on. Move on? Byakuya caught himself thinking this. Had he moved on? If he had, was it because of Kurosaki Ichigo? He remembered his grandfather telling him: "Byakuya, one thing leads to another, and when you start overthinking something, you will never be able to look at it as you had done before." Whether this was true or not, or whether this applied to everyone or not he didn't know, but what he did know was simple: something had changed.

* * *

Okay...I'll be honest here, this was pretty much a philosophical (and short) chapter focusing on their feelings. Some of you might think it's unnecessary, but please understand that their situation is not exactly an ideal one, Byakuya being like 200 years older and dead and everything so...

Anyways reviews. favourites and follows are much appreciated! A huge thank you to everyone whom I haven't gotten around to personally thank for supporting me!

Also, exams are near but I'll try to update soon.. Wish me luck, I really need it to not fail T-T


	6. Decisions

Finally! An early update as well as a longish chapter!

Anyways, I haven't been getting much of a response to this fic lately and I'm really worried that it's getting boring. Is it?-

Oh, and Booktiger22, your review made my day~ Thank you so much! :3

* * *

Byakuya reached the park. It was a relatively huge place, with swings and slides for the kids on one side and benches for people longing for solitude in an isolated corner. It was just what he needed. He sat down on a bench. Something had changed, all right. After Hisana's death, he let no one inside. To say that his heart was enveloped in ice was an understatement; he had encased it in iron. No one was supposed to be let inside. But he, that man, he was different. He was something more, something Byakuya had been unconsciously longing for. That determination with which he had fought to rescue Rukia, who he barely knew, had shocked Byakuya. He had been relentlessly supporting his sister's execution all along, but Kurosaki Ichigo risked his life to save her and made him come to his senses. The iron that surrounded Byakuya's heart? Well, it had rusted and was falling apart.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san!"

Byakuya turned to see Inoue Orihime standing there.

"This park is pretty, isn't it, Kuchiki-san?" She came over and sat next to him.

"Yes, it is a very pleasant place." He wanted solitude. Her presence was hindering his thoughts. But she didn't seem to be going anywhere soon.

"Um, Kuchiki-San, will you mind if I ask you a question?"

"No."

She didn't seem offset by his curt reply.

"Actually...Kuchiki-san, do you like Kurosaki-kun? I mean, not as friends-"

"I understand what you mean. Currently, I am asking myself the same question."

"So you do." Her expression changed. From a happy one, she now bore an expression of a person trying to hide her true sadness.

"I truly do not know."

"You didn't say no, Kuchiki-san. Oh, can I tell you something?" She had successfully contained her sadness and looked as happy as ever.

"Yes, please do." He tried to be kind to her, which was surprising, as earlier, he wouldn't have cared. Yet another way Kurosaki Ichigo had changed him.

"I think he likes you too!"

"What makes you say that?" This girl was adept at hiding her true feelings. He was impressed with her ability to keep on smiling even though he knew she wanted to burst into tears.

"It's the way he looks at you! His eyes soften and...he changes, somehow. You're lucky, Kuchiki-san!"

"I admire your ability, Inoue Orihime." He had to say it. This girl masked her pain with a smile. It was truly very impressive.

"What are you saying, Kuchiki-san?"

"You are hiding your pain." He replied.

"I want to be happy for you and Kurosaki-kun. If I keep on smiling and acting happy, I'll gradually genuinely feel it!"

"You like Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki-kun is unique. He is kind, and he cares for everyone. You can't not like him!" She chirped and smiled fondly. Her love for him was becoming apparent.

"I see." He could come up with nothing more. Making small talk was not his specialty.

"Anyways, Kuchiki-San, where is Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. She seemed to excel a

"He is at home." He stated.

"Don't tell me...did you have a fight?" She questioned. She was visibly worried.

"No, nothing of that sort." He wondered why she was so worried. Shouldn't she be happy if they were having problems, seeing how much she loved Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun cares, but sometimes he can't show it so well. Hmmm, now that I think of it, I think he's bad at expressing affection!"

"..." This girl was genuine, he could feel it.

"Oh, it's nearly afternoon! Rangiku-San is waiting for me, I gotta go! Nice talking to you, Kuchiki-san! She got up.

"Thank you." Her words hade helped him make up his mind. He was truly grateful to her for that.

She smiled radiantly and left. When she was out of his sight, her vision went blurry. Tears rolled down her cheek as she walked.

"No, I can't cry! I'm gonna be happy for them! Kurosaki-kun deserves someone like Kuchiki-san! They're perfect for each other..." Her voice trailed off and, however much she wanted to be happy, the tears flowed freely.

* * *

Ichigo had managed to expel all odours from his room, and gotten rid of the sheets. Now came the most pressing problem- where the heck was Byakuya?! Ichigo was pretty sure he'd left to clear his head, but it was nearly noon now. Ichigo himself had decided what to do long ago how long did that guy need?

"Did he get lost or something?" In his mind he imagined a lost Byakuya trundling down a road in the middle of nowhere.

"Man, I gotta go look for him!" He said to himself but then stopped. Byakuya would never allow himself to get lost. Even if he did, he'd just flash step to a high place and locate the Kurosaki Clinic easily as it was not the most inconspicuous of buildings. And anyways, he might just be sitting somewhere alone, thinking, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Yeah, I think I'll go talk to Renji or something." Just as he was leaving the room, he heard a loud thump and turned around to see Renji standing there. He had entered from the window, which he seemed to prefer to the door. Perfect timing.

"Yo, Ichigo! Listen, ya wanna-"

"I fucked Byakuya."

"Oh. That's- WAIT, WHAT? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU DO IT? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THAT?" Renji went pale and looked like he was going to have a panic attack.

"Oh, I get it, I must be dreaming." Renji said, looking relieved. Apparently the whole situation was proving a little too much for him to digest.

Ichigo punched him soundly on his arm.

"Well, there goes my hopes of this being a dream. How'd you get him to agree to that anyways? Oh, wait, hang on, don't tell me!"

"Why?" Ichigo asked simply, not even bothering to tell him to keep his voice down. The way Renji looked now, Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if he fainted or had a had a heart attack.

"Dude, he's my captain! I don't wanna be all awkward around him!" Renji said, regaining his composure a little.

"Then don't be. It happened last night. We had sex and feel asleep together, but Yuzu was at the door in the morning, so he kinda hurried off."

"The captain ran from your little sister? That's actually pretty funny!" Renji chuckled.

"Yeah, it's not. Now listen. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're asking me? How am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry, I forgot that you are the crappiest advisor in Soul Society."

"Shut the hell up! You want advice? Listen! Kuchiki-Taicho is super hard to read, and I don't even know what the hell he's thinking half of the time. So just go with whatever your gut tells you."

"Wow, that really was crap."

"It was perfect and you're too chicken to say so. Now that your problem is solved, come have a drink with us tonight. Both of you. Getting wasted will help!"

"The problem is far from solved, dumbass. And I keep on telling you, I'm underage!"

"Rangiku knows some people, and you look old enough. You should really get drunk, dude."

"I'll see whether Byakuya wants to go or not."

"You're totally whipped."

"Want me to punch your face in? Now leave already, I don't wanna make anyone suspicious."

"Alright, alright, better go work my ass off for Urahara again. And we'll be coming here tonight to pick you up!" Renji jumped out of the window. Ichigo face palmed.

* * *

Byakuya was walking towards Ichigo's house. He Almost missed Soul Society now. At least there weren't any crazy women over there who wouldn't stop staring. He failed to understand how these women had nothing better to do than leer like dirty old men.

* * *

"Oy, Ichi-nii, Byakuya-san's here!"! Karin yelled.

"Had breakfast?" She asked Byakuya.

"No, I left in a hurry in the morning." He said. It was true, after all.

"Urgent modelling session?" Karin asked sympathetically. "Wait here, I'll call everyone, we can have brunch." He sat down and she left to call Yuzu and their dad at the exact moment Ichigo came down. He took the chair next to Byakuya.

"Hey. I was getting worried." He said lamely.

"I was at the park. Inoue Orihime was there too." He replied.

"Oh, you guys talked?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, awkwardness surrounded the space around them. Both were lost for words. What're you supposed to say to a guy whom you fucked the last night anyways?

Ichigo decided to man up and talk about last night. It had to be done someday, and this awkwardness was really getting to him.

"Uhhhh, it's okay if you don't wanna talk about it, but about last night..." He trailed off uncertainly.

Byakuya looked at him. Their eyes locked, and they both knew what they wanted.

"You know, Byakuya, if you keep on looking like that, I'm gonna kiss you right here and now." Ichigo said it before he could stop himself.

"That is a very bold statement to make, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya smirked. That man would be the death of him.

"You didn't say no!" Ichigo grinned. If he kept this up it would be troublesome for Byakuya's heart.

"I-" Byakuya was cut off by the arrival of the rest of the family. A happy Yuzu and a grumpy Karin carried the food. Isshin followed. For once, he behaved himself and refrained from jumping at Ichigo, however he still referred to Byakuya as his 'second son'.

* * *

Review, pretty please? I'm running a little (okay, a lot) low on confidence here, your honest opinions would really help improve this story


	7. Fighting the Hollow

Long chapter! Enjoy!

Oh, in case anyone doesn't know, reiatsu is spiritual pressure, and I'll stick to Captain Kuchiki instead of Kuchiki-Taicho, kay?

* * *

Lunch, as always, was a jovial affair. Jokes and sarcasm (courtesy Karin and Ichigo) seemed to be the main dish. Isshin just wouldn't stop calling Byakuya his second son. Seriously, that man could be as stubborn as a goat, so Ichigo just let him be.

Suddenly, a loud beeping sound resounded across the room. Everybody turned to Byakuya.

"Is someone calling, Byakuya-san?" Karin questioned. Byakuya knew it was the sound of his hollow alarm, so he excused himself. Ichigo got up to follow him.

"They're so lovey-dovey, aren't they?" Yuzu said, forgetting that her brother was not out of earshot yet. Ichigo said nothing. But he couldn't stop his ears from turning red.

"As if Ichi-nii can land someone like Byakuya-san!" Karin scoffed, shaking her head at her twin's stupidity.

* * *

Byakuya went up to Ichigo's room, with Ichigo trailing behind.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, take care of this gigai." He abandoned the gigai, and it fell to the floor. Ichigo cringed at seeing Byakuya fall to the floor like a broken puppet. It wasn't the real Byakuya, but it still seemed wrong.

"Wait, what? I'm going too!" Ichigo just realised that Byakuya wasn't about to take him along. He wasn't going to be left behind!

"There is a reason why Soul Society has dispatched us, instead of just leaving it up to you like always."

"What is it? I'm pretty sure I can handle it!"

"I do not have time, I will tell you later." Byakuya took one look at the hollow tracker and flash stepped out of sight.

"Seriously? And what the hell am I supposed to do about this?" Ichigo said exasperatedly. Byakuya's gigai lay there, it's frozen lifeless eyes open. The eyes did not have the same light, but it was still Byakuya, and it was seriously turning Ichigo on. Yeah, he knew it was weird, but it's not like he could help it.

"Should I stuff it in the closet? Nah, I got a feeling Byakuya wouldn't like that..." Ichigo was lost deep in thought, wondering about the possible hiding places where the chances of his family discovering it and getting a heart attack would be less.

Ichigo had finally managed to hide the gigai under his bed. He had felt really bad shoving it under the bed, but heck it had to be done. He closed the door to his room and went down.

"Onii-chan, where'd Byakuya-san go?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh, he had to leave for urgent work" Ichigo said.

"That's funny, we didn't see him leave..." Karin said suspiciously

"I think you weren't paying attention or something" Man, would they ever stop interrogating him?

"Ichi-nii, have you taken Byakuya-san to the beach yet? I think he'd like it!" Karin suggested.

"Yeah, we could all have a family outing!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Seriously, Yuzu? He's a teenage guy, if he wants to go with his family instead of his friends, something's seriously wrong with him!" Karin just didn't get Yuzu's innocence.

"Karin, I am sitting right here..." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Son, you should listen to your sister! You can even pick up some chicks at the beach...you really do need some action, you know!"

Ichigo threw a plate at his shameless dad.

"Good idea though, I'll see if he wants to go" He said, even though he knew it would be bad for his heart. The idea of Byakuya in swimming trunks made his nose bleed. Honestly, he was like some twelve year old girl with a crush.

* * *

Byakuya flash stepped across the sky, taking care to suppress his reiatsu. He was getting nearer. He could only tell because of the little beeping device in his hand. The hollow's reiatsu was untraceable. It was obviously suppressing it. This hollow was a rather special one, code named Acidwire, and he could eat reiatsu. Literally eat. If he eats your reiatsu, you will never get it back unless the hollow dies. All he has to do is sink his claws in your flesh and your reiatsu solidifies and the hollow eats it. Many shinigami had been stripped of their reiatsu, and they had to spend their remaining lives too weak to use their power. Kurosaki Ichigo was many things, but an expert at controlling reiatsu he was not. And so, Soul Society had decided to send a special team instead of endangering him. Byakuya arrived at the location, and indeed, the hollow, Acidwire, was there, on top of a skyscraper, no doubt searching for tasty wholes to consume. The other shinigami were also there, at a safe distance from the hollow so that it couldn't spot them.

"Captain Kuchiki, you're late!" Matsumoto Rangiku whined. Byakuya ignored her. She was an able lieutenant, but sometimes he wondered how Captain Hitsugaya handled her.

"Come on, stop wasting time, let's hurry up and attack him!" Said Madarame Ikkaku. As expected from the barbarian Kenpachi Zaraki's squad.

"Follow me, we will surround him and attack. First, we attack with kido, then we release our swords if necessary. Renji, you can sit out the first round."

"Captain!" Renji pleaded

"No, Renji, I cannot allow you to blow up the town." Byakuya said calmly and set off towards the hollow, the others following suit.

"Hado # 31, Shakkaho" Byakuya fired the hado. It hit the hollow between the eyes. The hollow was already injured. He was bleeding from various cuts and was slowing down. Yet he didn't give up and kept on trying to attack them. They had already been fighting for an hour, and the hollow was slowing down.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji landed an attack on the hollow.

"I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" The hollow roared, taking the shinigami by surprise.

"Oh wow, it can talk?" Yumichika said in surprise.

"Well, it is a high-level hollow."

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Woah, Captain Kuchiki, at least warn us beforehand!" Rangiku complained, ducking out of the way.

"The fight has been going on for too long." Byakuya said simply.

"As I said, I will not be defeated!" The hollow transformed. He grew in size, and his claws grew as big as its body.

"You really need a manicure~" Sang Rangiku as she fired another hado at him, further enraging him.

Acidwire roared, and dodged Ikkaku and Yumichika's attacks. His reflexes had become sharper. He lunged at Byakuya, only to get sliced up by Senbonzakura's blades. In a last ditch attempt, he swung his claws towards Renji, who blocked with Zabimaru. Suddenly, he caught Zabimaru with his hand and swung his other hand towards Renji. It happened all too fast for Renji to react, and the hollow cut him. Blood spurted out of Renji's torso, and the others watched in horror as his reiatsu solidified into a glowing golden orb. Byakuya surrounded the hollow with his blades, but it was too late. The hollow had already consumed his reiatsu.

Renji started falling to the ground. Without reiatsu, he would have no power. He'd be able to retain his spirit form, but that was about it. Byakuya flash stepped over and caught him. He placed Renji on a safe place.

"I'm sorry, Captain" Renji was ashamed of himself.

"Don't be. It was our fault for not reacting as well."

"Abarai, hang on, we'll get it back!" Yelled Ikkaku from above.

"Yeah, don't lose hope!" Yumichika said.

"Stay strong!" Rangiku cheered.

Renji smiled weakly. Byakuya left him and rejoined the other shinigami.

"One down, four more left~" Jeered the hollow.

"Not if we can help it. Bakudo #4, Hainawa!" Rangiku was fired up. The hollows hands and feet were bound by tight ropes. The hollow started squirming, and tried to cut his way out. Upon seeing that it was impossible, he stayed still. He would not let himself be defeated, but it would be best to retreat for now

"I will remember this!" The hollow said, and disappeared in a flash.

"Damn it!" Cursed Ikkaku.

"We almost had him!" Yumichika said, evidently disappointed.

"We must kill that hollow in order for Renji to get his power back."

"We definitely will, Captain Kuchiki!"

* * *

"My, my, the hollow just disappeared?" Urahara Kisuke asked, waving that annoying fan of his.

"Byakuya-boy, you just let it happen? What were you doing, sucking on a lollipop?" Shihoin Yoruichi put her arm around Byakuya's shoulders.

"Shut up, you demon cat" Byakuya grumbled. The others were delighted to see this side of Byakuya.

"Anyways, everyone will be staying here until they get Abarai's reiatsu, back, right?" Urahara questioned.

"Of course they will, Kisuke! Byakuya-boy, where're you staying?"

"At Kurosaki Ichigo's"

"Awwww, I was kinda hoping that you'd stay here and keep me company~"

"Go to hell, you devil cat."

"Well, atleast I have Renji!"

"What about the others?" Urahara asked.

"Me and Yumichika are staying with Ichigo's classmate and his sister." Ikkaku said, not very pleased. "Crazy bitch she is" he added.

"I'm with Orihime!" Rangiku said. She had absolutely no qualms.

"Well, everyone's settled then! Abarai-san will stay here with us, right?"

"Sure." Renji would like to stay with Ichigo, but that guy would be pissed and besides he really didn't want to be around with he and the captain did all their lovey dovey shit.

"Oh, will Kuchiki-san come too?" Urahara asked Renji.

"You mean Rukia? She says she's busy with lieutenant duties. Personally, I think she's trying to detach herself from Ichigo's closet." Renji replied

"Yes, it is a very dangerous addiction." Byakuya nodded.

"...seriously, Captain?"

"There was a time when she would insist upon sleeping in her room's closet. Those were dark times, Renji." Byakuya said gravely.

Meanwhile in Soul Society, Kuchiki Rukia is suffering from a terrible bout of sneezing.

* * *

Byakuya was about to enter through the front door, but he stopped himself in time. He flash stepped up to Kurosaki Ichigo's window and entered the room, scaring the wits out of the room's owner in the process.

"God, Byakuya, you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ichigo was glad to see him back unharmed, but that didn't excuse him from entering his room so suddenly.

"And what's with shinigami entering from my window? You guys have a thing for it or something? And did you defeat the hollow?"

"Before that, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will impose upon you for a few more days." Byakuya said while getting into his gigai, even though he knew Ichigo would gladly let him stay.

"Dude, stay for however long you want to. And will you tell me what happened?" Ichigo was obviously happy, but he maintained his scowl.

* * *

"Renji's reiatsu got WHAT? Wow, I knew he was stupid, but to be this dumb..."

"It was actually all of our faults. But we will get his reiatsu back."

"Well, where's that idiot staying now?"

"Urahara Kisuke's place."

"So, you guys have basically nothing to do till that hollow appears, right?"

"Yes"

"Wanna go to the beach, then? And we can visit amusement parks and arcades and other places. I mean, it's fine if you don't want to but the human world has many interesting places"

"That sounds good." Byakuya looked at Ichigo with a fraction of a smile on his beautiful face.

"By the way, remember you were telling me something before lunch when we were interrupted?"

"I cannot seem to remember exactly." Byakuya's lips looked inviting.

"Lemme help" Ichigo pinned Byakuya against the wall and kissed him, his tongue exploring every cavern of Byakuya's mouth. They kissed for what seemed like centuries till they had to break apart for air.

"That certainly refreshed my memory." Byakuya's lips looked red and swollen, and it took every ounce of self control in Ichigo's body not to grab him and kiss him breathless again.

* * *

Renji is the sacrificial lamb in this chapter. I mean, I love him and everything, but he was the most appropriate...Tell me what you think, kay? Loved it or hated it, your opinions will be valued! *goes and fangirls over a pic of Byakuya at the beach*


	8. Birthday Celebrations

TODAY IS ICHIGO'S BIRTHDAY! HAVE SOME CAKE, PARTY AND READ FANFICTION TILL YOU DROP! ALSO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!

* * *

Perfection Chapter 8

It was a fine day, very sunny and warm. The time was 10:00 am, and the date was July 15. The Kurosaki household was bustling with guests. Four very noisy people had descended upon the house, and were chatting away with Karin and Yuzu, who looked extremely intimidated.

"Oooooooooh, you remember Captain Hitsugaya? Wait, you guys were dating, right?" Rangiku excitedly asked an irritated Karin.

"Huh? We weren't! Toshiro just happened to be an amazing soccer player so I made him join our team, that's it!" Karin defended herself.

"It's okay, Karin-chan, Toshiro-kun is a good guy! I support you!" Yuzu said.

"Seriously? I keep on telling you it wasn't-" Karin got cut off by the sound of a door slamming shut. She looked up to see Ichigo coming out from his room rubbing his eyes.

"Will you guys stop making all that noise? It's too damn early!" Ichigo came down, his eyes bleary.

"Oy, dumbass, it's 10:00." Renji stated.

"That's what I said, too damn early! Why the hell are you here anyways?"

"What, you got amnesia or something? Remember that we were supposed to go to the beach? Oh, and happy birthday to you" Ikkaku said. The others wished him too.

"Huh, did I? Wait, it's my birthday? Oh well, I guess...wait, what the fuck are you wearing?" Ichigo facepalmed at Ikkaku's fashion sense. He was wearing a white tee decorated with pink hearts with a furry teddy in the middle. Added to that he wore pants so loose it looked like a skirt, with a sword poking out from the waistband.

"This is what's in fashion in the human world, didn't you know?" Ikkaku said. He apparently didn't realize the true horror of his outfit.

"No use arguing with him, Ichigo. Trust me, I tried. But he has a thick skull." Yumichika said with a sigh.

"Ichigo, get ready, we'll celebrate your birthday at the beach. It'll be your best birthday yet!" Rangiku said.

"I'm fine here, guys.." Ichigo started but was ignored. They obviously wanted to go to the beach.

"Hey, Ichigo, where's Captain?" Renji asked.

"Now that you mention it...HEY, BYAKUYA, YOU UP?" Ichigo yelled.

"Do not yell, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya emerged from his room. And yeah, that hair and face was perfect as always.

"You look so sexy, Captain Kuchiki~" Rangiku sang. Renji stared at her, flabbergasted. Ichigo pouted a bit. He wished he could say that to him too. But Byakuya ignored her. That woman was too much.

"Is there a reason for this gathering?" He asked.

"Yeah, see, apparently we're going to the beach" Ichigo said.

"And it's Ichigo's birthday!" Rangiku piped up.

"I am aware of that" He said to Rangiku.

"Happy birthday, Kurosaki Ichigo, but I do not think it is a very good idea."

"Ehhhhhhhh? But why, Captain Kuchiki?" Rangiku didn't bother to hide her disappointment.

"The hollow might appear as soon as we are gone. Getting Renji's reiatsu back is more important."

"You sure, Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

"Aww, Ichi-nii will miss seeing Byakuya-san in a swimsuit~" Karin teased.

"S-shut up! Besides, we can always go somewhere else!" Ichigo said, but Karin had hit the hammer right on the nail.

"Yeah! Like the bar! Pretty please? Ichigo can get wasted on his birthday, it'll be his best birthday ever!" Rangiku pleaded with puppy eyes

"Yes, that will be better"

"Again, I'm underage!" Ichigo protested. And getting wasted wasn't exactly what he had in mind for today.

"Don't be silly, Ichigo! You have me! Consider it your birthday gift!" Rangiku winked. She could be relied on for matters like these.

"Shall we leave at 9:00?" Renji asked excitedly. That guy had a thing for bars.

"Yeah, sure, now get out" Ichigo shooed them away, but regretted it as Yuzu came right over to him and started stuffing cake in his mouth as Byakuya watched.

* * *

It was 9:00 pm, and they were back and were carrying gifts for Ichigo. Renji had gotten him a photo frame, Rangiku had gotten him a teddy bear, Yumichika gave him a designer tee (God knows where he got the money from) and Ikkaku gave him a sword. Byakuya had already given Ichigo his gift, which was a small cherry blossom tree carved in pink and brown crystal. Ichigo had also gotten gifts from his family, Inoue, Ishida and Chad and was at a loss for space to keep them.

This time, Ikkaku, thankfully, was wearing a white jacket with black pants which obviously Yumichika had forced him to wear, judging from the smug look on his face. Ichigo had managed to persuade Byakuya to wear a black leather jacket with slim fit pants with his hair with his hair in a loose ponytail with strands coming out to frame his perfect face, and was regretting it heavily. He looked too damn sexy, and random women would swarm around him all night long.

"Captain, Ichigo, shall we go?" Renji asked, his eyes shining excitedly.

"Yeah. YUZU, KARIN, I'M LEAVING!" He yelled over his shoulder, closing the door. Isshin was out so Ichigo didn't have to worry about him.

* * *

Turns out Rangiku was friends with the bouncers, and they let them pass without even checking ID's or whatever else they did. They all went in and scavenged for seats in the filled bar. The bartender, a pretty, busty woman, scooted right over to them and smiled warmly at Ichigo and Byakuya and asked them what they wanted. They placed their orders and she left.

"Ooh, Captain Kuchiki, Ichigo, you guys sure are very popular!" Rangiku whispered and pointed towards a group of giggling and blushing and obviously drunk women who were staring unabashedly at them. Ichigo frowned and turned away, but Byakuya continued to observe them. This emboldened two women from the group and they came to chat up Byakuya and Ichigo. They tried to make small talk, but Ichigo was obviously pissed and Byakuya was curt so they trooped back searching for other sexy men to prey upon. Ichigo called for more and more drinks, being cheered on by Rangiku. They drank and chatted (more appropriately, Rangiku and Renji talked) for over two hours. Now, they were all a little red faced (except Rangiku, that woman sure could hold her liquor, and apparently Byakuya because he was acting normal.) Ichigo had gotten more frowny, Yumichika was smiling and sparkling away, Ikakku was taking fashion tips from Yumichika, Byakuya just sat in silence, and Renji was giggling at Rangiku's jokes.

"Kurosakiii Ichigo, you are a strawberry but orange in colour. I do not like discrepancies." Byakuya stated. Wait, what the heck? Was he drunk? His speech slurred a bit too...

"So true, Captain!" Renji giggled. This was just great. Two crazy drunk people to drag home.

"You, Renji, are a pineapple, but red. I do not like you either." Byakuya declared. What the hell was this guy saying?

"Noooo, don't say that, Captain~" Renji broke out in giggles. Ichigo looked round for help. Rangiku was busy flirting, and Ikkaku was- wait, was that Yumichika sitting on his lap? Yeah, they couldn't be interrupted. He too felt a little light-headed, he'd better return home before he got too drunk. He turned towards Byakuya, who was surrounded by women. Ichigo too, had too fight off many clingy women trying to get laid, but Byakuya was in no state to ward them off. He felt a pang of jealousy seeing the women trying to flirt with his Byakuya.

"Come on, Byakuya, let's go home" He dragged Byakuya away from the disappointed women.

"Rangiku-San, Renji's over there drunk, can you drop him off?" Ichigo asked Rangiku.

"Sure thing, Ichigo!" She said and turned back to flirt with some guy who had been eyeing him suspiciously.

"Byakuya, we're leaving, can you walk?"

"Do not underestimate me, Kurosaki Ichigo" Byakuya replied, and stumbled.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm not" Ichigo said. They headed off towards home.

* * *

"Oy, Byakuya, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya had opened his leather jacket and discarded it on the road and was currently trying to unbutton his shirt as well.

"It's hot, Kurosaki Ichigo." He said matter-of-factly.

"Don't strip, you dumbass!" Ichigo said, panickedly, picking up the discarded jacket. Byakuya stopped trying to take off his own shirt and started opening Ichigo's instead.

"What the- Stop!" Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand. Byakuya stared into Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's grip loosened. Byakuya freed his hand, grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and kissed him. His tongue entered Ichigo's warm mouth and ravaged it. Byakuya tasted of liquor. Ichigo liked it. It matched that intoxicated feeling he got whenever they kissed. Ichigo forgot that they were on the sidewalk in plain view of people and surrendered to the kiss. It was only when they broke apart that Ichigo realised what they'd done and pulled Byakuya home silently, only occasionally stopping to prevent Byakuya from stripping himself or Ichigo.

* * *

HERE'S A BYAICHI BIRTHDAY ONESHOT FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY! s/11381814/1/Best-Birthday-Ever


	9. Back To School

Perfection Chapter 9

New chapter, no smex but a tiny little blowjob scene for consolation! Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo entered his house quietly, because it was well past 11:00 pm and he was pretty sure that his sisters were asleep. Besides, he wouldn't want them to see a very obviously drunk Byakuya. It was not like he looked very drunk; there was just a faint pink blush on his cheeks. No, the problem was with his behavior and speech. He kept on trying to strip and would occasionally sermon Ichigo about how orange hair made him look like a delinquent. Like he didn't know already. Byakuya shook off his shoes and was headed to the couch for god knows what, when Ichigo stopped him and scooped him up princess style.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I shall have you-" Byakuya started irately. He didn't exactly like being carried like he was a girl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just dropping you off in your room." Ichigo cut him off. He had his trademark scowl on, but inwardly he was trying to stop himself from getting a boner. Kuchiki fricking Byakuya was in his arms, helpless! Byakuya pouted like a kid but stayed silent. Ichigo opened the door to the guest room and dumped Byakuya on the bed unceremoniously. Byakuya just closed his eyes without even bothering to change his clothes.

"Come on! At least change your clothes!" Ichigo told him exasperatedly, eliciting no response from the man. Ichigo sighed and climbed on top of him, easing him out of his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt, a fine blush on his face.

"This is so not gonna go well." He told himself. There was only so much a guy could resist. And Byakuya looking at him with lusty grey eyes was just adding fuel to his flame. That, and the fact that Byakuya was currently trying to unbutton his shirt. Well, to hell with self control.

Byakuya slid open Ichigo's pants, surprisingly deft. He eased out Ichigo's length, and licked the shaft with his warm tongue. Feeling the cock twitch, he put a part of the length in his mouth. Ichigo shuddered with pleasure. Byakuya started moving his head, taking more of the length in his mouth. Ichigo moaned loudly, and covered his mouth, lest his sisters wake up. Byakuya bobbed his head up and down, slightly grazing Ichigo's erection with his teeth, eliciting muffled moans of pleasure from the orange haired man.

"Nnnnnnnmnnnggg" Ichigo moaned loudly, unable to suppress it. Byakuya started going faster. Ichigo gave up trying to cover his mouth and stroked Byakuya's hair and face, which glowed in the faint moonlight.

"Hnnngg...Bya-Byakuya, sto-stop" Ichigo stammered out, incoherent from the pleasure. Byakuya did stop and looked up with questioning eyes.

"See, my sisters might get up for some reason, I don't want them to hear. Besides, you did say you'd top next time, but now you're too drunk" He muttered, blushing beetroot red at the sight of Byakiya kneeling in front of his erection.

"I am not drunk anymore." Byakuya said softly, but let Ichigo zip up his pants, the front bulging.

"What will you do about that?" He questioned, staring at the erection.

"Uhh-I, uh, well-" Ichigo started stammering and blushing again.

"I won't force you to stay, Ichigo" Byakuya said. Ichigo realized that Byakuya had just called him by his first name, and gaped at him, the blush still not gone. Byakuya gave a smile, a smile so small that if you didn't know him as well as Ichigo did, you'd not notice it. Ichigo threw himself on the raven haired man, and kissed him. It wasn't a rough, lusty kiss, but a soft, tender one. Byakuya stared in surprise. Ichigo smiled at him.

"Not today, but sometime in the near, near future" He promised with a wink and left, with the intentions of jacking off in the shower to Byakuya's smile and tender voice.

* * *

It was morning, and Ichigo woke up to the beeping of the alarm clock. He scowled, realizing that there was school. It had been closed for summer holidays, and today was the reopening. He recalled last nights events, and wondered whether they were real or just something his overactive brain had conjured up. Well, maybe he'd ask Byakuya.

 _"I won't force you to stay, Ichigo"_

Ichigo remembered how tender Byakuya's face looked at that moment, and smiled softly to himself.

"What're you smiling for, Ichi-nii?" Karin questioned from the doorway. She'd probably come to wake him up.

"Am I?" Ichigo asked absentmindedly.

"You're weird." Karin stated and left. He got up and entered the bathroom, planning a nice, hot shower.

Ichigo came down with damp, tousled hair, to see Yuzu at the table, chatting animatedly with Byakuya, who was dressed in a- HOLY CRAP WAS THAT A SCHOOL UNIFORM? **HIS** SCHOOL'S UNIFORM?

Karin, who was also at the table, saw Ichigo gaping at Byakuya.

"Looks good, right?" She flashed an all-knowing smirk at him. He stopped gaping and looked away, scratching his cheek, not replying to her.

"Um, Byakuya, what's-?" He said, confused.

"Oh, onii-chan, Byakuya-san is going to attend your school from now on!" Yuzu said with sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, Ichi-nii, lucky for you. But I though Byakuya-san went to college or something?" She said to Ichigo, then questioned Byakuya.

"I do, but I felt like experiencing high school again while I'm here" He said calmly.

"How the hell did they admit you?" Ichigo demanded of him.

"I asked them to." He replied, clearing up nothing. Ichigo wondered what he'd done to manage this.

"So you're gonna attend all of my classes?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly, Kurosaki Ichigo. I have selected my own classes." Byakuya replied, looking at Ichigo like he was crazy to suggest this.

"Oh, ok. Now, excuse us" Ichigo said to his sisters, and dragged Byakuya off.

"Ah, young love." Karin sighed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo questioned Byakuya, turning on him.

"Trying to go to school." He replied, as calm as ever.

"Why?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho told me that joining your school is compulsory in order to stay in the human world."

"Is she stupid? It's not! They just join because they want to!"

"I too want to."

"It really isn't that special, you know"

"It'll be a new experience."

"Are you-" He was cut off by Byakuya's slender finger on his lips. Ichigo subconsciously licked the finger, causing Byakuya to smirk. Ichigo blushed furiously.

"What about books?"

"I will share"

"You-" Ichigo started exasperatedly, but thought better of it.

"We don't want to be late on the first day, Ichigo" Byakuya said and left the room.

"Did you just-" Ichigo started, shocked, but shook his head and trailed after Byakuya, smiling. He sure seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun! Oh, and Kuchiki-san too!" They were greeted by a bubbly Inoue, who did not seem at all surprised by Byakuya in uniform.

"Yo, Ichigo." Chad said to Ichigo, nodding at Byakuya.

"Inoue-san, did you say Kuchiki-san? Hiiiiiiiiiii, Rukia-san!" Keigo said, rushing forward to greet 'Rukia', but stopped midway when he saw a handsome man instead of the petite girl.

"Eh? His name is Rukia too, Ichigo?" He questioned dumbly. Byakuya stared at him calmly.

"Byakuya, you probably don't know this person, but he's not important. Anyways, this is Mizuiro." Ichigo completely ignored Keigo and introduced Byakuya to Mizuiro.

"So, Kuchiki-san, you have one night stands frequently? What about threesomes?" Mizuiro asked politely, making small talk.

"I do not." Byakuya said in monotone.

"Huh, you should. It's fun. Especially guys like you, girls are crazy over your type." This, surprisingly, came not from Mizuiro, but from Tatsuki.

"What the hell, guys? Byakuya, ignore them." Ichigo's friends could be too crazy at times. Tatsuki grinned at him.

"Anyways, how'd you know Byakuya?" Ichigo asked Tatsuki curiosly.

"Duh, Orihime told me! First I've met him, though" She replied matter-of-factly.

"Ichigooooooooo, introduce me to Rukia-kunnnnnnn!" Keigo whined from behind Ichigo.

"You dumbass, he's Byakuya, not Rukia-kun" Ichigo told him.

"Heya, Byakuya!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Now that introductions are done, let's go in."

"But Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun's not here yet!"

"He can find us in our class. Let's go" Ichigo stalked off, followed by Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Byakuya, Keigo and Mizuiro. People turned to stare at Byakuya, and Ichigo could already see some girls drooling. He scowled at them, but they ignored him. Reaching their classroom, Ichigo saw four boisterous people, namely Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika, laughing maniacally.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock.

"Oh, hey Ichigo." Renji said.

"Holy crap, Captain Kuchiki! You look so sexy! Interested in a human world threesome?" Rangiku noticed Byakuya and bounded over to him, propping herself up on a desk close to him and seductively whispering the last part in his ear. The whisper, however was extremely audible, and Keigo muttered something along the lines of 'why only the good looking ones' angrily. Byakuya turned towards her, and seductively brought his face down to hers.

"No, I am not." He said and turned away.

"Aw, you tease!" Rangiku said good naturedly.

"Stop it, Rangiku-san! But seriously, Captain, I didn't think you'd join." Renji said to Byakuya, winking at Ichigo when no one was looking. Byakuya said nothing.

"Hey, Ichigo, you can try the infirmary" Renji walked towards Ichigo and whispered in his ear. Ichigo muttered a 'fuck you', but sex in the infirmary with Byakuya...wasn't such a bad idea.

The group chatted away noisily,but everyone returned to their seats when their homeroom teacher, Misato-sensei, walked in.

"So, class, we have- Five new transfer students? Well, whatever, introduce yourselves.

"They all came up and introduced themselves one by one. Ichigo could see that the female population of the class was very pleased with the new additions. They were tittering about who was the hottest. As far as Ichigo could hear, it was a heated competition between Byakuya and Renji. The guys were excited too. Some already were talking about asking out Rangiku.

"Now, class, quiet. You guys, sit wherever you like." Sensei said, bored already. Rangiku went and sat beside Orihime and Tatsuki in Ishida's empty seat. Poor guy will throw a fit. Ikkaku and Yumichika went and sat at the back, with a bunch of rowdy guys. Ikkaku fit right in with them. Yumichika, not so much. Byakuya sat beside Ichigo, behind Orihime and Renji sat behind Byakuya. First period was English, followed by Mathematics. Byakuya dominated both the poor teachers with his flawless english and the ease with which he did the toughest of sums. By the end of the second period, Byakuya already had a small crowd gathered around him, asking for his number and telling him he was a genius and asking him to help them during exams. Byakuya replied curtly, but the crowd refused to disperse. Renji walked over to Ichigo and sat on his desk.

"Oy, get your fat ass off." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"Don't say that, Ichigo! I know you want this ass~" Renji teased, trying to jiggle his ass.

"Oops, I forgot, you want that one more!" Renji continued and pointed unabashedly at Byakuya's behind with his thumb. This earned him a jab from Ichigo.

"Aww, poor little Ichi is shy~" Renji sang shamelessly. Ichigo glared

"You sure are cocky for someone with no reiatsu." Ichigo said irately.

"Ooooh, burn!" Piped up Rangiku from beside Renji. Ichigo had no idea when she got here.

"Hey, hey, Ichigo, that Kyosuke dude asked me out" Rangiku said to Ichigo.

"Okay." Ichigo said, unsure of how to reply.

"So, is he a good guy? Is he rich? Or is he stingy?" She interrogated him.

"Uhh, I don't think he's rich, but he's a real nice guy." Ichigo said.

"Kay, thanks!" She said and flounced off.

"Soooo, Ichigo, how's your love life going?" Renji prodded. Ichigo didn't reply, just glared at a girl shamelessly flirting with Byakuya.

"Maybe you should try groping or kissing him in public. That way people will know he's yours" Renji suggested.

"Yeah, right. Besides, he's not gonna want to do anything with her, he's gay, right?" Ichigo scoffed. Renji just looked at him pityingly.

"He's not. He's bi. He had a wife, remember?" Renji told him.

"Huh? But I thought-" He started, startled by this sudden revelation.

"You thought wrong, dude. But chill, he's only got eyes for you. I know it!" Renji said, trying to cheer him up.

"That doesn't comfort me one bit." Ichigo rolled his eyes. The teacher chose that moment to enter, and Renji and the crowd around Byakuya dispersed immediately.

* * *

Yep, my chapters are getting longer! So, more to enjoy, hopefully?

Review, fav and follow pretty please, I live on them! And tell me what you think of Byakuya as a student...I think he'd look sexy in uniform.

Suggestions are super welcome cuz I make my stories up as I go~


	10. Sensei

Okay, the chapters are getting longer. To all those who've faved, followed or reviewed, thank you!

* * *

Ichigo knew it. The poor teachers were sick and tired of Byakuya. That guy was simply too knowledgeable. Whenever a teacher would make a mistake, however minor, or omit something, Byakuya would correct in that sexy voice of his. Whenever the teacher asked questions, Byakuya gave an answer that made the teachers themselves feel inadequate. All this, of course, made the girls (and some guys) like him even more. Heck, Ichigo had even overheard a pair of girls giggling about which flavored condom they'd make Byakuya wear during sex. They were amongst many other hopefuls, but Byakuya just didn't notice anyone. Even when there were a good fifteen notes shoved in his locker asking him to meet after school, he dismissed them as pranks, however much Ichigo tried to explain they weren't. Currently, it was the last period, and the bell just rang. Immediately, people started getting up and heading out with their books and bags, a few people shooting glances in Byakuya's direction.

"Yo." Ichigo heard someone say and turned around to see Renji standing there with a grin.

"Hey, asshole." Ichigo replied.

"You hurt my soul with your mean name-calling!" Renji said, clutching his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go already. We don't want the teacher thinking we have detention." Ichigo reasoned.

"Human girls have overactive hormones." Renji stated, ignoring Ichigo's previous comment.

"That's sudden. Someone flirted with you?" Ichigo questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah, but they flirt with whoever they can get their hands on. But man, did ya see what they were doing around Captain and you?"

"Yeah, they were swarming- wait, what? Me?" Ichigo started but realized that Renji had included him as well.

"They kept on shooting glances at you. Way to go, dude!"

"You just have an overactive imagination."

"No, you just happen to be especially thick headed. It's your frown that keeps them from approaching you, but a lot of them like you." Renji said, shaking his head. Ichigo just frowned further and headed out, Renji chasing after him. Byakuya was already gone, he was probably waiting outside for them.

"Where's Rangiku-san, Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san?" Ichigo said, changing the topic.

"Rangiku-san is out breaking hearts, and I dunno 'bout the other two. Probably making out in the storage room." Renji said nonchalantly.

"Huh? They're dating?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Who knows?" Renji said vaguely, shrugging. The approached the lockers.

"Oh, hey, Captain!" Renji noticed Byakuya standing by his locker, with some girl animatedly talking to him. He looked up when he heard Renji, and seemed relieved, though his expression was unchanged. The girl looked up and down at both Renji and Ichigo, decided that the sexiness of them three combined was too much for her, so smiled and gracefully withdrew.

"How was your first day?" Ichigo asked Byakuya.

"The teachers here are painfully incompetent and ill-versed." Came the reply. Renji chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they love you too" Ichigo said with amusement.

"Maybe you'll adjust a bit better tomorrow, Captain?" Renji said helpfully.

"I shall not be coming here as a student tomorrow anymore." Byakuya announced.

"What'll you be? A janitor? Oh, you can be a part of the cafeteria staff." Ichigo said sarcastically.

"You'll see." Byakuya said and whisked around to leave, leaving Ichigo and Renji to gape after him.

"Oooooh, you'll see, will you?" Renji said and winked at him. Ichigo punched him in the arm and followed Byakuya. They caught up to Byakuya at the school gate, and Ichigo was about to call out to him, when he saw a woman standing there with him, talking to him. She was dark-skinned, with long purple hair. They were at a distance away, but they could make out that Byakuya was irritated. His expression was as unchanged as ever, but Ichigo and Renji knew better. Ichigo decided to put Byakuya's misery to an end and walked over to him. As soon as Yoruichi saw them she grinned widely.

"Hey, Renji, I was waiting for you! Kisuke's told me to escort you to the shop in case you try to run away~" She said, shaking her head a little at Renji's predicament.

"Huh? Why'll he try to run?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Kisuke'd asked him to help with the restocking, cleaning and remodeling. And for some reason, this idiot agreed." She said, feeling pity for Renji, who was looking around for escape.

"Renji can get extremely thick headed at times" Said Byakuya. Renji whined.

"Aw, come on, those were the conditions for letting me stay! Besides, me, Captain and Ichigo are going to the arcade, aren't we? So I'll not be free, please inform Urahara-san of my deepest apologies" He said, in a last desperate bid for freedom.

"Ha ha, no. You're coming with me~ And by the way, nice talking to you, Byakuya-bo!" She said airily, grabbed a very desperate Renji, winked at Byakuya (who gave a small frown in return) and left, leaving Byakuya and Ichigo standing.

"So...let's head on home?" Ichigo said, uncertainly. Byakuya nodded and they headed off in comfortable silence.

"By the way, have you ever been to the arcade?" Ichigo asked Byakuya suddenly.

"I cannot say I have, but I believe I've heard enough about it from Renji to make up for that" Came Byakuya's slightly amused reply. When Renji got excited over something, he just wouldn't stop talking about it. Like that time with those god awful glasses. Byakuya resisted the urge to shudder from just thinking about it.

"That dumbass talks too much, doesn't he? I don't even know how you put up with him everyday..." Ichigo said exasperatedly.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Ichigo" Byakuya said, beckoning him to come closer. The use of his first name made Ichigo blush a little. Nonetheless, Ichigo moved closer to listen to the big secret to dealing with Renji.

"I believe you have heard of these weird contraptions known as earphones...? They are particularly effective in blocking out inane chatter." Byakuya said with a serious face. Ichigo contemplated his words for a second, realized that it was a joke, and laughed.

"Good one!" He said while smiling.

"It wasn't a joke" Byakuya said. Ichigo looked youthful when he was smiling. But the frown was his trademark, and it suited him.

"I'm sure it wasn't. Now, about that arcade thing, wanna go?" Ichigo asked hopefully. Byakuya just couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay." He agreed. It would be a new experience, at the very least.

"Cool. So, what'd you think of the human world so far?" Ichigo probed further. He was in a chatty mood. From what his friends had said, Byakuya was under the impression that he just frowned and walked in silence listening to the others.

"It is...unique. It's filled with various types of people. And some subpar teachers. But there is a lot to do in this world. Soul Society, I'm afraid, does not have these forms of entertainment. No wonder Rukia and Renji love this world so much." Byakuya replied honestly.

"You like it here?" Ichigo asked him, hoping he did. It would suck if he hated it here and didn't want to come back again.

"Yes" Byakuya replied, and he meant it.

"I'm glad. I was afraid you wouldn't be enjoying yourself here." Ichigo said and smiled warmly.

"I probably would have, either way. After all, you live here, Ichigo." Byakuya said very frankly. Ichigo couldn't resist and gave him a kiss on the lips, nothing much, just a quick peck.

"That's for being too adorable." He grinned.

"Adorable, am I?" Byakuya said, and groped Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's jaw hung open when he realized what Byakuya'd done in the street in broad daylight. Byakuya simply smirked and walked forward.

"Your sisters must be waiting." He said simply, pretending like he hadn't groped someone just five seconds ago. Ichigo frowned at him, and then grinned in amusement.

"Just you see, I'm gonna moon you in the middle of the street one of these days" He threatened with a big grin.

"Exposing your behind to me, defenseless, might not be the best thing to do in the middle of the street...I'd suggest you wait till we're in the bedroom."

* * *

"We're home!" Yelled Ichigo, entering his house with Byakuya in tow.

"Oh, welcome back!" Yelled back Yuzu. Karin was seated on the sofa, animatedly talking to someone on the phone. She mouthed a 'yo' at her brother and Byakuya.

"Toshiro again, huh? No wonder goat face was complaining about the ridiculously high phone bill." Ichigo chuckled. Giggling sounds could be heard from Yuzu's direction as well. Karin scowled at her amused brother, a hint of a blush on her face.

"Captain Hitsugaya is..." Byakuya trailed off.

"Her boyfriend, but they deny it." Ichigo completed the sentence.

"He is not! And besides, how'd you know Toshiro?" Karin said indignantly and directed the question at Byakuya.

"We...were classmates." Byakuya said. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the lame answer.

"Haha yeah, of course. Come on, Byakuya-san, be honest." Karin did not buy his excuse either.

"Do you know Matsumoto Rangiku?" Byakuya asked her, hoping she did. Finding an explanation would be easier.

"Of course." Karin said.

"I happen to be an acquaintance of hers, and she introduced me to Hitsugaya." Byakuya said, hoping it sounded legitimate enough.

"Oh. Okay then." Karin said, albeit a bit suspicious.

"Besides, Karin, where's Goat Face?" Ichigo changed the topic.

"Gone out. Emergency meeting." She said, looking relieved to be free from the maniac she and her siblings had to call a father.

"Oh. So you were planning to slip out with Toshiro, huh?" Ichigo teased her.

"Ichi-nii! You're getting as bad as Goat Face!" Karin protested. Ichigo threw his hands up and muttered 'sorry' amusedly. Yuzu giggled from the kitchen. Even without Isshin, the house wasn't one very peaceful. It was lively. Byakuya wished he could say the same about his manor. It was bustling with servants, but apart from them it was only him and Rukia. No wonder she liked Ichigo's place so much.

"Hey, Karin, remember that arcade around the corner? Is it still closed for repairs?" Ichigo suddenly asked her. She seemed relieved that they'd departed from the topic of Toshiro.

"Sadly, yeah. Probably not for long though. Why? You wanna go?" She questioned him back.

"Well, Byakuya here has never been to an arcade but I was hoping we could change that" Ichigo explained. Karin's eyes went wide and she looked at Byakuya.

"Poor Byakuya-San! You're missing out on life. Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we all play on my PS4?" She said, very sympathetically.

"Oh, good idea. Yuzu, wanna play a video game?" Ichigo said, calling Yuzu, who was in the kitchen, to join them.

"No, onii-chan, I'm busy!" She called back. She didn't really like video games either way.

"Too bad. That makes the three of us then?" Ichigo said, looking around at the other two.

"Yep. And get prepared to get your ass handed to you, Ichi-nii!" Karin told her brother thumping her chest in confidence.

"Huh, we'll see. Don't get so sure of yourself!" Her brother warned her back, confident in his gaming skills.

Both got their ass handed to them by Byakuya.

* * *

"I still don't get it. How the hell can a first-timer be so good?" Ichigo demanded, grumbling. It was dinner time, and they were all seated at the table.

"People have inborn talents, Byakuya-san's just happened to be gaming." Karin said. She was more accepting of Byakuya's gaming skills than her brother.

"Daddy's very happy that his sons and daughter enjoyed themselves!" Isshin said tearily. He, as usual, was ignored.

"What was the final score?" Yuzu asked curiously. Ichigo frowned and Karin slumped on the table.

"Me:2250, Karin:2247, Byakuya:23298" Ichigo said. Yuzu smiled sympathetically at them.

"Oh my second son! You've demolished your siblings at gaming!" Isshin said, hugging an extremely unwilling Byakuya.

"Oi, Goat Face, you're scratching the poor guy with your bristly beard."

"How could you say that to daddy, Ichigo? Here, touch, daddy's beard is as soft as velvet!"

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"It is, surprisingly, rather soft" Byakuya said.

"See? My second son understands me!"

"But Goat Face is a rather suitable name for you." Byakuya said further. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu laughed while Isshin whined, got up and clutched at a poster of his wife.

"Masakiiiiiiii, my own kids are betraying me..."

"Since when was Byakuya your own kid?" Ichigo asked exasperatedly.

"Leave him, Ichi-nii. He's on a downward spiral to insanity, and it's too late to help."

"You're right. I just hope that he doesn't get carted off to some asylum."

"An asylum might be more suitable for him."

"My sweet kids, what are you discussing?" Isshin asked swooping down on them.

"Nothing, just talking about this nice place where you should go spend a night at."

"Your daddy's heart is warmed at your thoughtfulness!"

"Yeah, yeah." Karin said, suppressing a snicker.

* * *

Ichigo was sleeping, sleeping in cool place filled with blue water. Suddenly there was a disturbance in the water, and a beautiful creature appeared in front of him. He was supposed to be asleep, but for some reason he could see the creature vividly.

"Wake up." It said. Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. The water and the fairy disappeared, and what was in front of him was Byakuya's face, telling him to wake up. Ichigo suddenly felt a wave of _something_ , he couldn't exactly describe the feeling, wash over him, and grabbed the back of Byakuya's head and kissed him. Byakuya's eyes widened, but he let Ichigo kiss him. Ichigo slipped his tongue in Byakuya's mouth, their tongues dancing with each other for a while. Finally, Ichigo let go.

"Mornin" He said and winked, only to yawn widely.

"Sexual harassment right in the morning, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Says the guy who groped me only yesterday." Ichigo retorted.

"Hey, Byakuya, where's your uniform?" He asked, seeing that Byakuya was wearing a formal suit instead of the school uniform.

"I am not a student anymore" Was Byakuya's reply.

"Oh yeah, you did say that. But last I checked, janitors or cafeteria staff don't wear suits."

"I hope you did not become afflicted with dementia overnight. I'm your teacher starting today."

"Oh. WAIT, WHAT THE-? HOW THE-?"

"Incoherence now? Definitely dementia. You have my deepest condolences."

"Shut up! But a teacher? Seriously? I mean, you were a student just yesterday! I'm pretty sure they'll all remember that."

"I have my ways of altering that. Besides, I felt sorry for the students, having such incompetent teachers."

"Dude, you-"

"Do not 'dude' me, and get up. Your father said that he'd come wake you up in five minutes."

"Thanks for the heads up. But man, you as a teacher..."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, get up before I give you detention."

"You can't, I'm not at school yet!"

"Oh, I can't?" The evil smirk on Byakuya's handsome face made Ichigo get up.

"Damn you." He muttered, trooping into the bathroom.

"Detention, today, after school." Byakuya

"Fuck you!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"You too." Byakuya smirked again.

* * *

"Good morning, I'm your substitute teacher for English, Byakuya Kuchiki. Nice to meet you." Byakuya said formally. Already a few girls could be heard sighing contentedly.

"Um, Kuchiki-sensei, for how long will you be on substitution?" A girl questioned.

"I cannot say. However, I will teach you to the best of my abilities."

"Hey, sensei, how long have you been teaching?" A guy asked next.

"This is my first time." Byakuya said coolly. Some people 'oohed'.

"Say, _sensei,_ you single?" Ichigo asked teasingly, wondering what Byakuya's reply would be.

"That" said Byakuya, "is none of your business. And now, I'd like to start class. Take out your books. We shall study Shakespeare's 'The Tempest'. Open page 37."

* * *

"Holy shit, the new sub teaches awesome!" Ichigo heard a guy sitting five seats away from him exclaim after Byakuya'd left.

"I know right? Besides, he's so dreamy..." A girl replied to the guy.

"Huh? What's he got that I don't?" The guy demanded.

"Gee, I don't know. Probably good looks, a nice voice and a great personality?" The girl replied sarcastically. The guy said something indignant in response, but Ichigo was too busy mentally cracking up to hear.

"So, Kuchiki- _sensei_ is probably the best english teacher we've ever had, huh?" Renji said slipping up to Ichigo to chat.

"Whaddya mean by 'we'? It's your second day here!"

"Come on, man! Remember, I stopped by that day with Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku-san, and the others?"

"Wow did you? I had no idea! Attending school for three days, that's a huge deal. Good for you." Ichigo said with biting sarcasm, rolling his eyes as well.

"Okay, okay, I get it. But whatever, English class was awesome."

"Gotta agree with you on that one."

"I'm surprised he didn't give you detention..."

"He kinda did, in the morning, but I don't know whether it counts or not"

"Oh...well, make sure to lock the classroom door, ya don't want anyone walking in on you."

And at this, Ichigo kicked him away, in good time because they were already late for the next class.

* * *

It was hometime, and Ichigo was unsure about whether to go home or wait for Byakuya. He decided to go ask the raven head just to be sure. He reached the staff room and knocked before entering. He entered to see Byakuya engaged in conversation with an elderly teacher, and for once he actually seemed to be enjoying it. Ichigo cleared his throat, trying to attract his attention, and was successful.

"Uh, Sensei, should I wait or...?" He questioned, hoping Byakuya would understand.

"Wait in the classroom." Byakuya replied seriously. Ichigo nodded and exited the room. He walked over to his now empty classroom, and waited for Byakuya to come.

* * *

Okay, so now my autocorrect has decided that Renji's name is Pfennig, whatever that is...I mean, I was beta reading the chapter and it was like:-

"Yo." Ichigo heard someone say and turned around to see Pfennig standing there with a grin.

"Hey, asshole." Ichigo replied.

"You hurt my soul with your mean name-calling!" Pfennig said, clutching his chest.

See? Anyways, show some love for Ichigo, Byakuya and Pfennig, and review, fav and follow!

And again, I make my stories up as I go, so suggestions are welcome!


	11. Pretty Obvious

Perfection Chapter 11

Hotaru Muraki, thanks for reviewing and for telling me that Pfennig (the name my autocorrect had decided to give Renji last chapter) is actually a coin once used in Germany! Also, Rocky-hime, yukino76, thanks for reviewing! I haven't been able to get back at you guys, but reviews are my life force XD

Anyways, an important announcement- The setting of this story is somewhere in the earlier stages of Bleach, where Karin and Yuzu do not know about shinigami, and Isshin hasn't been revealed as one yet. So please ignore what I'd said earlier in chapter 6, I've fixed that. I hope I haven't confused you guys.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting inside the classroom for Byakuya. Suddenly-

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun!" Someone exclaimed. He turned to see Orihime standing in the doorway, with Tatsuki behind her.

"Hey." He said.

"What's this, Ichigo? Landed detention already?" Tatsuki asked him, grinning widely.

"Nah, I'm waiting here for Byakuya." He informed her.

"Oooh, are you? Make sure to lock the door first~" She said and slapped Ichigo on his back appreciatively.

"Don't be an ass. Besides, that's exactly what Renji told me before! What, are you guys holding meetings on how to irritate me?" Ichigo asked her hotly, but a bit amused that everyone seemed to be jumping to the same conclusions.

"Um, Tatsuki-chan, we should go. We don't want to disturb Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, holding a book in her hand. She had most probably come back to retrieve it.

"Inoue, I just said-" He started.

"Yeah yeah, live in denial. We all know why you're here." Tatsuki teased him further.

"Fuck off." Ichigo said, crossing his arms underneath his chest.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone, but remember, stay safe!" She gave him one last jab and was out, with Orihime behind her.

"Remember to not make much noise, Kurosaki-kun! Orikasa-sensei will be on patrol today!" Orihime said brightly, waving at Ichigo, who just turned his head away and mumbled something about 'dumbasses who always have their minds in the gutter'.

* * *

"Orihime." Tatsuki said when they were out of the classroom and away from Ichigo's earshot.

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked her, puzzled. Tatsuki stopped walking and turned to face her.

"Are you okay with...this? About Ichigo? I mean, he obviously...,.." She asked her, trailing off at the end, hoping Orihime'd get it. She was worried about her friend because she knew how much Orihime liked Ichigo. Orihime smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm okay! Kurosaki-kun deserves the best, and I'm happy for him!" She replied cheerily. But they both knew she wasn't 'okay'.

"You should find someone else, you know"

"I know. I hope I do soon!"

Tatsuki just smiled softly. She hoped Orihime would find a person who'd love her as well.

* * *

Byakuya had just left the staffroom, but his mood was sour. He walked briskly and reached the classroom where Ichigo was supposed to wait. He was just about the open to door when it opened right in his face, and Ichigo stepped out, only to collide head first into Byakuya, and nearly fall in the other's arms. Lightly blushing, Ichigo steadied himself.

"There you are. I was nearly ready to go drag you out."

"I apologize, I was a little too absorbed in conversation with Murasaki-sensei."

"Fine, fine. Now can we go home already?"

"Actually, Ichigo, I had other...plans, or you might say, certain _ideas_ on how to utilize the empty classroom..."

"Oh?" Ichigo asked, raising one eyebrow. He had a rather good idea of what Byakuya meant, but it would be fun to act innocent for once.

"But regrettably, a lot of students have managed to land detention today, so Orikasa-sensei will be patrolling." Byakuya finished, looking like he really regretted it.

"Too bad." Ichigo said with a straight face, but inwardly he was disappointed as well. "But, if we're quick enough-" He started again, hopefully, abandoning all pretenses of innocence this time.

"Where will be the fun in doing it quickly? I'd rather do it slow..." Byakuya trailed off suggestively.

"You're a pervy old man. Besides, when did the great Byakuya Kuchiki start to care about having fun?" Ichigo asked, sitting down on the teachers desk.

"Since he met a rather idiotic man with orange hair, who drilled the idea of fun in his head." Byakuya said, standing upright by the window.

"Ooh, touché. By the way, no comments about the 'pervy old man' part?" Ichigo asked him, surprised he hadn't denied the allegations.

"Seeing as I am both, there is no need to make comments." Byakuya said flatly.

"So, you just confessed to being pervy?" Ichigo demanded of him.

"Of course. And an old man as well." Byakuya said, smirking at Ichigo

"Old man? You? Have you seen Okaiyu-sensei?" Okaiyu sensei was a man who, according to rumors, was missing a lung and a kidney. He was ancient being, at least a century old.

"You seem to forget that I'm a shinigami. My age is 242 years old, and Okaiyu-sensei, from what I've seen of him, is rather old, but not that much." Byakuya confessed.

"Holy crap. I'm 17!"

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"Hang on...that makes you a pedo!"

"...I'd rather you not phrase it like that."

"The truth sucks, huh?"

"On the other hand, it also means that you are dating a man 225 years your senior."

"...Okay, I'll be honest here, that's disturbing."

"So let us change the topic."

At this very moment, Orikasa-sensei chose to open the door rather violently. Her face was stern and it looked like she was probably expecting to see students huddled around reading porno or something like that. But the moment she saw Byakuya, she got a little surprised but quickly recollected herself.

"Oh, Sensei, I didn't know you were here! You have a detention?" She asked him.

"No, I was merely discussing something important with this student." The look on Byakuya's face told Ichigo that he didn't like her very much. She'd either tried to flirt with him or told him stories about her god awful cat. He remembered when she had substitution with them, she'd wasted the whole fucking class talking about her cat which was apparently her 'fluffy snuggly-wuggly little bundly-wundly ball of joy'. Seriously, if she wasn't that good at teaching when she got serious, the principal would've kicked her out long back.

"Oh, then I'll leave you at it. Sorry for the interruption!" She said and left, slamming the door in the exact same violent manner.

"You don't like her?" Ichigo questioned Byakuya, who was staring at the door which she'd just slammed.

"Not particularly. Why?"

"It's just that when you were talking to her, your face kinda said that you disliked her."

"That is...rather observant of you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"By the way, why don't you always call me Ichigo?" Ichigo said it lightly, but it was a serious question.

"I like your full name. It means 'the one who protects the dark corner', and it is a rather fitting name for you. It somehow...screams you."

Ichigo said nothing, he didn't know what to reply.

"But, if you prefer, I can call you Strawberry." Byakuya said with a straight face. Ichigo glared at him. Byakuya stared back.

"If you do, I'll make sure It'll be the last thing you ever say." Ichigo threatened.

"Now, Ichigo, we should leave before Orikasa-sensei comes by again and decides to regale us with her terribly amusing stories about her cat."

Oh. So the cat stories it was. Ichigo felt rather sorry for Byakuya.

"C'mon then. Today, I'm gonna annihilate you in gaming!"

And, of course, Ichigo was the one who was annihilated.

* * *

"Captain! Captain Kuchiki!" Someone was yelling outside the house. Byakuya was currently reading a manga that Ichigo had forced upon him, called 'Death Note'. The name might be a little ominous (the manga certainly was) but it was also rather good. There were soul reapers in the story. Byakuya had nearly laughed upon seeing how the humans pictured them, but had composed himself quickly. He couldn't let the famous stoic Kuchiki mask shatter over just a manga, could he? Hearing the yells, Byakuya looked up with a frown. He went to the window, and opened it to see Rangiku standing there. As yelling was beneath him, he went down the stairs and opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked her. She looked very excited.

"Me and Yumichika are going shopping! Since you've been to the stores with Ichigo before, could you come with us?"

"No." He said curtly and was about to shut the door when she wedged her foot in between.

"Aw, come on! Please?" She begged.

"Take Inoue Orihime with you." He ordered.

"She's at her part time job!" She whined.

"Very sorry to hear that." He said, and managed to force her foot away and shut the door. He could hear her muffled cries of 'meanie' outside.

"Who was that psycho?" Ichigo said, thumping down the stairs lazily, his hair mussed up like he'd just rolled around in bed for a good thirty minutes.

"Matsumoto" He answered, his eyes trailing Ichigo who had plopped down on the couch. "Were you sleeping? He asked, seeing Ichigo yawn widely.

"Nah, I'm not crazy enough to sleep at 6:00 in the evening. Homework can be really tiring, you know. Especially the one you gave." Ichigo said with a shake of his head, grumbling out the last part. "So, what did Rangiku-san want?"

"Me to assist her in her shopping."

"I hope you said no. That woman will drag you around till you faint from exhaustion."

"I did."

"So, how's the manga?"

"Surprisingly good."

"Told you you'd like it!"

"You finally displayed good choice in something, Strawberry."

"You ass-" Ichigo jumped up from the sofa, all traces of sleepiness gone, and glaring at Byakuya with the intent to kill leaking out of him. Byakuya simply looked at him amusedly. Ichigo debated whether to throttle him or let it go, and decided on the latter.

"I swear, you say that one more time and I promise..." He trailed off dangerously.

"I seem to recall that you had said that if I called you Strawberry, that'd be the last thing I ever say. Not very good at keeping promises, are you?" Byakuya said mockingly.

"You're lucky I like you." Ichigo said before turning away. Byakuya sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his broad back. Ichigo started, surprised and then roughly turned around to embrace Byakuya. He started moving his hands, feeling every inch of Byakuya's body, who groped back in return, before moving his lips to capture Ichigo's in a deep kiss.

"Ahem." Came a voice from the doorway. They jolted, immediately unwrapping from each other, a fine blush upon their faces. Karin was standing there, a smirk on her lips.

"Excuse me." Said Byakuya, and left, probably heading to his own room.

"So, Ichi-nii." She said, a hand upon her waist.

"Uh, yeah, see, well, errr" Ichigo stammered like a fool, having no idea whatsoever on what to say. Karin just grinned at him.

"Now you have absolutely no leverage against me and Toshiro." She said, smirking evilly.

"So you guys are dating!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not." She said cryptically. "But let's make a deal. You don't mention Toshiro to Dad and Yuzu again, and I don't mention what I just saw."

"Agreed."

"Shake on it." They shook hands, rather seriously, like they were finalizing a business deal. "And by the way, nice choice, landing someone like Byakuya-san!" She said, patting him the shoulder, very proud of him. "It's what every little sister dreams of, to see her brother living happily ever after with a handsome prince..." She continued, pretending to wipe away some imaginary tears.

"Oh, shut up." Ichigo muttered darkly, but relieved she hadn't made a big deal out of it.

"Frankly, it was always a bit obvious, but to see it happen..." She trailed off, her voice laden with fake emotion. She would become a great actress someday.

"Oh? What's obvious, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked innocently, entering the room.

"That Byakuya-san would kick Ichi-nii's ass at gaming~" Karin said, looking at Ichigo sideways.

"Hey! He kicked your ass too!" Ichigo complained, but inwardly appreciated her deft change of topic.

"Now, now, Karin-chan, Onii-chan, keep on practicing and I'm sure you'll defeat him!" Yuzu said brightly and hurried off, remembering that she'd not yet finished studying for tomorrow's exam.

Karin waited till she was out of earshot and started interrogating Ichigo.

"When did you start dating?"

"I...don't know? Definitely after he came to stay here, though"

"Was it love at first sight, like in those crappy movies Yuzu watches?"

"Probably not, as we tried to kill each other the first three times we met."

"That's cool. Hate turned love, huh? So, how'd you realize you like each other?"

"I...don't know?"

"Geez, Ichi-nii, you're hopeless. When did you realize you like him?"

"I have no idea...wait, why the hell are you asking me this?"

"Felt like it."

"That's not an excuse!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever, you guys can continue~" She left, calling out behind her, and walked into her room and shut the door.

Jeez...Ichigo rubbed his head. Karin was cool with it, and that was a relief. Ichigo too stalked off to Byakuya's room. He stood outside and knocked. Byakuya's voice told him to come in.

"Hey." Ichigo said. Byakuya was seated on the bed, face scrunched up as he tried to figure out how to open the juice box Ichigo had given him earlier. Ichigo sighed, pronounced him to be as hopeless as his sister, and pierced the box with the straw and gave it to him.

"Thank you." Byakuya said, taking a hesitant sip. He looked fucking adorable.

"No problem, genius. Anyways, I talked to Karin, and she's cool with it, but in exchange for keeping quiet, I can never mention Toshiro in front of Dad and Yuzu again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she's cool. Even said that it was a bit obvious. Was it?"

"...I hope not."

"Huh." Ichigo sat down next to Byakuya, and removed the juice box he was drinking from.

"Let's continue from where we left off." He said, and kissed him. Byakuya tasted of orange. Ichigo licked Byakuya's lower lip. Byakuya pushed him down. Ichigo stared up at him in surprise. Byakuya just stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes, once limpid but now cloudy with desire.

"I will top, Ichigo." He said, and began taking off Ichigo's clothes, slowly, seductively, his fingers brushing all the right places, making Ichigo squirm.

"My sisters are here, idiot!" Ichigo said, trying to sit up.

"I'll take responsibility and silence you."

Ichigo gulped, heart beating loud in anticipation. He realized that Byakuya was fully clothed, in contrast to his own nakedness. He reached out and started taking off his clothes, rough hands calloused from years of wielding a sword brushing against soft, smooth, unscarred skin that looked cold but was warm. Byakuya shivered a little at his touch. It turned Ichigo on even more.

Once they were both completely naked, Byakuya turned his attention to Ichigo's nipples, licking at one. Ichigo moaned in response.

"Quiet, Ichigo." Byakuya said, bringing a finger to Ichigo's lips to silence him. He continued licking at the pert nipples, his tongue going round and round, swirling about. As Ichigo moaned again, Byakuya flipped them over. Ichigo straddled Byakuya, and immediately positioned himself over the erect cock.

"What about preparation?" Byakuya asked, his voice husky.

"Fuck that." Ichigo growled, his eyes a shade darker. He lowered himself , Byakuya's cock entering him. Byakuya bucked up. Ichigo moaned at the feeling. Byakuya closed his eyes, barely containing his own moan.

"Be quiet, Ichigo." He said.

"Make me." Ichigo said.

"Gladly." Byakuya's hand latched itself on Ichigo's soft hair and brought him down to connect their lips in a kiss.

* * *

Byakuya'd climaxed first, squirting the sticky hotness inside Ichigo, who came at that feeling. Now they'd both quickly worn some clothes, preparing to enter the shower (not together, of course) Ichigo left the room first, a smell of sex wafting around him, spoiling all his attempts to be discreet. As he shut the door, he saw a note taped to it. It read:-

 **"Hey, Ichi-nii and Byakuya-san, you guys seemed rather busy, so I didn't interrupt, but I'm leaving for soccer practice and Yuzu's going for piano classes. Enjoy, stay safe! - Karin"**

Well, shit.

Might as well shower with Byakuya now.

* * *

Hey hey, did you guys know that Murcielago (Ulqui's zanpakuto, anyone?) is also the name of a type of Lamborghini? I didn't, but now that I do, I'm definitely buying it (once I have the money, that is) Anyways, I'm off to search whether there's any Lamborghini called Pantera or not! (There better be one, or else Lambo is receiving a long, angry letter from me...)

Whatcha think of da smex scene? Bad? I tried, I truly did! *tears up*

Also , thought of making Byakuya read Bleach instead, but it'd be a bit too meta and readers might get confused so I decided on Death Note.

Ciao, don't forget to review! *runs away*


	12. It's Really Obvious

Perfection Chapter 12

Special thanks to Parnita for reviewing each and every chapter (you rock!), to Booktiger22 for giving reviews that made my day, Amaratta for giving me suggestions (I'm so grateful to you, thanks so much! And fear not, you'll get what you want~), Hotaru Muraki (I'm so buying both those cars), Heavenly God and ctofi1 for reviewing! You all are so awesome T-T

* * *

"Hey, wake up, _Kuchiki-sensei."_ Ichigo said, a palm on Byakuya's cheek. Byakuya's eyes fluttered open. Ichigo immediately swooped down to kiss him.

"You seem to be rather fond of sexually harassing people in the morning." Byakuya observed.

"Correction- I'm fond of sexually harassing you in the morning." Ichigo said boldly.

"I'm your teacher."

"I know."

"Do you do this to all your teachers?"

"Nah, you're special."

"And you're disgusting."

"Don't be so harsh!"

Byakuya just ignored him, and got out of bed. He saw that he was running late, and immediately starting taking off his nightclothes, his back to Ichigo. Ichigo gawked at this brazen display, mentally drooling over that perfect, white back.

"How long do you plan to stand there staring at me?" Byakuya asked casually.

"Sorry." Ichigo said, ashamed to be caught staring.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh..yeah...I mean..." Ichigo averted his eyes, abashed.

"After everything, _this_ is what embarrasses you?" Byakuya asked incredulously, turning around to face Ichigo. Ichigo sputtered, turning red. Byakuya was currently wearing just boxers and a shirt that was yet to be buttoned. Byakuya smirked at Ichigo, and slowly moved towards him, until he was barely an inch away. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's ear.

"You're also rather adorable in the mornings." He whispered, his palms on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo gulped.

"Whatever." He said and retreated hastily, Byakuya smirking after him.

* * *

At the breakfast table, Byakuya took a seat opposite Ichigo, Karin next to him. Yuzu was seated next to Ichigo and Isshin was at the head of the table, gratefully far away from Byakuya. The moment he caught Karin's eye, she winked at him, and gave him two thumbs up, not too discreetly, as Isshin saw and announced that his daughter and his second son had an unshared inside joke and demanded them to share it. Karin just ignored him coolly, slurping her cereal, and so did the others.

"Come on, my sons and daughters, talk to daddy! Daddy's lonely!" He whined desperately.

Karin immediately started talking to Ichigo and Yuzu started asking Byakuya about his experience as a teacher.

Isshin sulked even more. Yuzu took pity on him and started talking to him. Karin stared at her brother and his 'boyfriend'.

"Byakuya-san, don't you think you could do better?" She asked, her voice low but loud enough so that her brother could hear.

"Yes, I'm afraid I could." Byakuya agreed with her, teasing Ichigo. Ichigo grumbled.

"Oh? What are my darling children discussing?" Isshin asked, seeing Ichigo grumble and Byakuya and Karin stare at him in amusement.

"Nothing, Goat-Face, and stop sticking your nose into others' business." Karin said heartlessly. Isshin immediately turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, your sister is mean!" He wailed. Ichigo turned away.

"Now, now" Yuzu patted her dad's arm sympathetically.

"Only Yuzu and my second son love me!" Isshin exclaimed tearily.

"Make that only Yuzu." Said Byakuya curtly. Isshin wailed louder, springing up from the table to go paw at Masaki's poster.

"Masakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" He started, but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Oy, Ichi-nii, answer that." Karin said lazily.

"Oy, Goat-Face, answer that" Ichigo said, even lazier.

"Yuzu, daddy's darling, answer that~" Isshin drawled.

Byakuya smiled at the laziness of the whole family, barring Yuzu, who dutifully opened the door.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji greeted, a huge grin on his face. "And good morning, Captain" He said, respectfully.

"Why'd you come all the way here?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a surprise for you and Captain!" Renji said excitedly. Ichigo frowned. He wasn't going to give them condoms or sex toys, right?

"What is it?" Asked Byakuya.

"I can show you if you come out" Renji said mysteriously. Ichigo and Byakuya exchanged confused looks.

"Well, fine, we're done eating anyways. See you, Yuzu, Karin!" Ichigo said, ignoring the man he unfortunately had to call his father, and stepped out, Byakuya behind him.

"Ichigo!" Someone screamed excitedly and punched him in the stomach.

"What the fuck, Rukia?" Ichigo demanded, seeing the overexcited petite shinigami.

"Oh, nii-sama!" She exclaimed, seeing Byakuya, and ignoring Ichigo.

"Have you been dispatched here, Rukia?" Byakuya asked.

"No, nii-sama, Captain Ukitake asked me to come stay with you for a few days. He was afraid you'd end up getting lost or something."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he just wanted to get rid of you. Besides, weren't you supposed to be really busy?" Interrupted Ichigo.

"He seems to forget that I'm not like that barbarian Zaraki. There's nothing wrong with my sense of direction." Byakuya said, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

"Then, nii-sama, should I report that you'll be fine and return to Soul Society?"

"No, since you're here, stay."

"Yes, nii-sama!" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"And why'd you punch me, midget? Byakuya, control your damn sister!" Ichigo questioned Rukia and then turned to Byakuya.

"Rukia." Byakuya said, coolly.

"Y-yes, nii-sama?"

"You should hit him harder. Punches like these hardly cause him any damage." Byakuya told her. Renji sniggered. Ichigo's jaw fell open.

"Alright, nii-sama, I'll do my best!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"Captain's just as bad as Rukia, Ichigo. You should've known that." Renji said, patting his back. Ichigo mumbled something about 'damn siblings'.

"Rukia, will you be going to school?"

"Yes, nii-sama, I won't be here for long, but school is fun, so I'll attend!"

"Where's your uniform, midget?" Ichigo asked.

"At Urahara's. You guys go ahead, I'll be there!" She said and shunpo'd off.

"She doesn't know that Captain is a teacher, does she?"

"Let that be a surprise."

"Let's go already, people are staring." Ichigo grumbled.

"They're staring at your sexy ass- oh, sorry Captain." Renji apologized, realizing that he probably shouldn't say improper things in front of his Captain.

Byakuya just smirked. "You're right though, Renji."

* * *

"So, we have a new transfer stu- wait, you're like, the fifth one this month...well, whatever, class, this is Rukia, she's transferred here from Souru Town, be nice to her." Misato announced.

Rukia bowed. "Nice to meet you!" She said in an overtly polite tone. Then she scurried over to Ichigo. "Hello there, Kurosaki-san!" She said, shaking his hand.

"Eh, you know, him?" Someone asked. Rukia nodded, smiling, while Ichigo vehemently denied having ever laid eyes on her in his entire life.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait...you're Rukia _Kuchiki_ , right?" A girl asked Rukia. Some of the girls in the class who wanted to get to know Rukia better had gathered around her desk. Upon hearing her full name, they'd all collectively gasped and were currently interrogating her.

"Yes, I am."

"And our sexy English sub is Byakuya _Kuchiki_ , right?"

"Yes, he is" Rukia was unsure where this conversation was headed. She'd mouthed 'help' to Ichigo, but he'd just smirked, said 'payback' and ignored her since. And that idiot Renji was talking to some guy about sunglasses and bandanas.

"Sooooooooo, what's your relationship?" Another girl asked, smiling and yet threatening.

"He's my brother." Rukia said, deciding it was no use hiding the truth. At this, the girls gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

"Oh my gosh, we're sorry, we didn't know!" The girl from before said.

"No, it's okay."

"So, say, Kuchiki-san...please give us your brother's phone number and address!"

"What...?" Rukia sweat-dropped.

"Hi, Kuchiki-san, what's going on?" Orihime asked, coming up to Rukia, Tatsuki with her.

"Hey, Inoue!" Rukia said, focusing her attention towards Orihime and Tatsuki and hoping that the other annoying girls would go away. But of course they didn't.

"Hey, hey, Arisawa-san, Inoue-san, did you know that Kuchiki-sensei is her brother?" A girl asked.

"Yes, we did, Tachibana-san, now shoo all of you, we have important things to discuss with her." Tatsuki said rudely. The girls started muttering but returned to their seats.

"Thanks" Rukia told Tatsuki.

"No prob. Annoying, aren't they?"

"Now, now, Tatsuki-chan, they're still our classmates!"

"Yeah, I know but still...what were they asking you anyways, Kuchiki-san?"

"For nii-sama's phone number and address."

"Ah...thank god you didn't give them that."

"Yeah! And Kuchiki-sensei is staying with Kurosaki-kun, so it would be even more troublesome if they got the address!"

"Hey, what'd you say? Kuchik-" The annoying girl, Tachibana, started asking, from behind Orihime, but was cut off my Tatsuki's glare.

"Your ears have gone bad, Tachibana. I told you to shoo." Tatsuki said threateningly.

"Jeez, Arisawa, okay." Tachibana said and left hurriedly.

"They see one good looking guy and...damn idiots, they won't be able to land a single guy ever. It's girls like them who bring a bad name to the other girls." Tatsuki muttered angrily. Orihime patted her shoulder.

"Sow, how're you liking school, Kuchiki-san?" She asked.

"I like it, but some people can be a bit overwhelming."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tatsuki said.

"Oh, Tatsuki-chan! I just remembered, I forgot to finish my homework!" Orihime exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll help you finish it, the teacher's a real old grouch." Tatsuki said.

"Bye then, Kuchiki-san! Later!" Orihime and left for her seat with Tatsuki. Rukia waved them goodbye, even though their places were just a few seats away.

"Poor, poor nii-sama..." Rukia told herself, feeling sorry for her brother. Then she got up, and smacked Ichigo on the head for being an asshole and Renji for being a dumbass.

* * *

School was over.

"Oy, Rukia, where'll you stay?" Ichigo asked her.

"In your cupboard."

"...No fucking way."

"Seriously, Rukia, you can't." Renji said.

"And why not?"

"Because you might hear certain... things."

"Shut up, asshole." Ichigo said.

"Things like what?" Rukia asked curiously. Renji opened his mouth to reply but thought better after seeing Ichigo's glare.

"It's just a bad idea. You can stay at Inoue's."

"Rangiku-san's already staying there."

"I'm sure she and Inoue can manage, besides, you girls can have pajama parties and bitch about other people all day." Ichigo said.

"Is that what you think girls do all day?" Rukia asked and smacked him.

"Yeah, Ichigo, don't be a sexist pig."

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Shut up, you. Renji, why exactly can't I stay at Ichigo's?"

"...stuff."

"And I don't have room! Byakuya's gigai is stuffed in my cupboard. Unless you want to squeeze into the cupboard, which is a tiny, closed space, with a life size doll that looks exactly like your brother..." Ichigo said, hoping she'd back off.

"That sounds wrong...so wrong." Renji supplied.

"Yeah, okay, no, I'll just stay with Renji."

"Wait, what? Why?" It was Renji's turn to blush.

"Just because. Now c'mon, let's get going."

"So?" Rukia demanded of Renji when Ichigo had gone his separate way towards his house.

"So what?"

"So why can't I stay at Ichigo's?"

"He told you that he's stuffed Captain's-"

"Maybe, but before that you'd said that I couldn't stay because of 'stuff'. What's this stuff?"

"Well, you see, I was talking about the gigai as well..."

"That's bull, Renji. We both know it. Now, spit it out!"

"Erm, well, uh, okay, see, actually, Ichigo...has developed this hobby of reading crappy poetry out loud, so I just wanted to protect you from the horror."

"Haha, yeah, that's so Ichigo! WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, YOU ASS?"

"I'm sorry, jeez, chill."

By now, Rukia had lost all her patience and she gripped Renji's arm and twisted it.

"Holy fuck, woman, okay! I'll tell you!"

"I'm listening." She let go of Renji's arm with a menacing smile. Renji gulped. He knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Captain...Ichigo...actually...they'redatingorwhateverIdon'tknowbutidoknowthattheylikeeachotherandtheyhavefuckedaswellso..."

"Huh? What? I could only hear 'Captain' and 'Ichigo' and 'dating' and 'like' and 'fuck'."

"That sums it up pretty well."

Rukia stayed silent, trying to recall the rest of Renji's words. Then, realization struck like a lightning bolt. She brought her hands over her mouth.

"Nii-sama...Ichigo..."

"Looks like you get it. Don't freak out though, they like each other a lot."

"But nii-sama's way too good for someone like Ichigo!"

"...you have a brother complex."

"But I don't want Ichigo taking away nii-sama's purity!"

"Your brother was _married_ , Rukia. If anything, it's Captain who's taking away Ichigo's purity. And you should do something about that brother complex of yours."

"Shut up, fool. How long?"

"Their relationship? The liking part, I don't know. The dating/fucking part, after coming here."

"Huh, took them long enough. I never guessed they'd come to terms with it this fast."

"Wait, you knew?"

"It was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Like how Ichigo'd always throw these quick glances at nii-sama, and how he'd blush a little when nii-sama went close to him."

"Eh, I didn't notice."

"That's because you're a thickhead. Nii-sama was a lot harder to understand, but I finally picked up on the subtle signs." She said, rather proud of herself.

"Are you some detective? And why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to figure it out yourself, use your head, you know? Or else it'll accumulate dust from disuse."

"Damned midget. Why'd you give me a hard time when I told you not to stay at Ichigo's?"

"It just never occurred to me that they'd have gotten this far in their relationship already."

"By the way, I have a question." Renji's face turned serious.

"What?"

"Do you like Ichigo?"

"Of course."

"I mean, _like_ like, you know?"

"That, I don't. He's like my brother. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Renji, you're just like Ichigo and nii-sama."

"What...?"

"All I'm saying is, it's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Idiot!" She exclaimed and gave him a karate chop to the head and walked off. Renji was about to grap her by the shoulders when he saw that the back of her ears were red. She was evidently blushing.

"Oh."

* * *

"So, bro." Karin said, seeing Ichigo come down the stairs.

"What? You making up crappy poems now?"

"Nah. Just wondering where your significant other is."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, where is he? Don't tell me he dumped you already. I was betting on it lasting at least another five days."

"He has detention with that Matsuda dude. And just so you know, you are the world's worst sister.

"Now I shall stay awake all night crying. Thanks, Ichi-nii."

"You talk too much."

"So, how was yesterday? I knocked but I heard some sounds so I assumed you two were rather _busy_...how was it?"

"What are you, a pervy old man?"

"Answer my question first~"

Ichigo left in a huff. He preferred the privacy of his room to a prying sister.

Ichigo heard a knock at his door.

"Come in"

Byakuya entered, looking utterly spent.

"She gave you trouble?"

"I can say with assurance that that boy is the most indisciplined student in the recent history of your school."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes. He was smoking, calling my name without honorifics, just sitting there and texting and even had the temerity to show me her middle finger."

"...That's bad. Whaddya do?"

Byakuya smiled, but it was an evil smile that took Ichigo aback. It was his first time seeing an expression of that sort on that pretty face.

"Punished him." He said.

"I don't even want to know..."

* * *

So, I developed this new hypothesis...Ichigo literally means one and five (Ichi-one and go-five) and 1+5=6, Byakuya is the captain of the sixth division, and Grimmjow is the sexta (sixth) espada, so basically guys who are somehow related to the number six are super sexy! I'm so proud of myself XD

Sayonara~


	13. Mission Complete

Rant (ignore if you want, it's just me being stupid) - I'm pissed. Seriously pissed. I just bought Bleach volume 64 and I gotta wait till November for volume 65 to be available on Amazon .in ! And damn India's bookstores as well for not importing manga quicker...

I wish I could order from Amazon. com , but shipping is gonna cost a lot...But seriously, I'm so desperate that I'm ready to use that $100 bill I'd been saving. Well, I'm not gonna bore you guys further, so onwards with the chapter!

Byakuya has so little dialogue in this chapter initially...

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked, as Byakuya got up, and discarded his gigai amd stood in soul reaper form.

"It's here." Byakuya replied calmly and flashstepped away, just as Ichigo was about to ask what was here. Ichigo shot up and looked outside the window through which Byakuya had left. Far in the distance, he could see a few figures, which he assumed to be Byakuya and the others.

"So it's that reiatsu-stealing hollow..." He told himself and sat down on the bed with a sigh. His services weren't needed for dispatching this hollow, and he didn't want to get in the way, so staying out was best.

"I just hope the others don't lose their reiatsu as well." Said a voice from behind him. He whirled around to see Renji and Rukia standing there.

"Who the hell let you guys in?" Ichigo demanded.

"Your sisters, of course." Renji said.

"And why aren't you helping them?" Ichigo asked Rukia, gesturing over to the distance where Byakuya and the others stood.

"Ichigo, there are plenty of people there already. And they aren't idiots like Renji. That hollow will be dead in no time."

"You could at least go help."

"And I'm NOT an idiot!" Renji said indignantly.

"Changing the topic, I heard this reaaaaaaaaaally interesting thing from Renji...about you and my brother...guess what?"

Ichigo paled, and glared daggers at Renji, whose indignation disappeared, tried to shrink behind Rukia, and of course failed magnificently.

"I-in my defense, she's really persistent, okay? That and scary as hell..." Renji said.

"Fuck you. I should've known that telling you something is the same as informing the whole Soul Society."

"Hey, I only told her! No one else knows, I swear!"

"Actually, Renji, many people had a hunch. Ichigo's not very good at hiding his feelings, though he sure takes a long time to realize them." Rukia said.

"Okay, but that's totally not my fault."

"So, Ichigo..." She said, approaching Ichigo, who backed away slowly.

"It took you long enough, fool!" She said and whacked him on the head.

"Damn, that hurts! And what took me long enough?"

Renji and Rukia passed each other an exasperated is-he-for-real look.

"For you to finally make a move on nii-sama!"

"Oh...wait, what?"

Renji and Rukia just shook their heads at the display of obliviousness.

"By the way, you two seem to be acting a bit different around each other."

Renji visibly tensed, and Rukia just looked amused.

"It's nothing." She said, while looking at Renji. Their gazes met but he immediately averted his eyes.

"So, Ichigo, what do you plan on doing now? I mean, about your and nii-sama's relationship..." She changed the topic.

"I really don't know. But, I like him a lot, and I guess he does too. We'll just wait and see where it takes us." Ichigo sighed and turned away

"Oh...And Ichigo?" Rukia said, her voice soft.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt him. He's already been through a lot of pain, with my sister dying and the clan members giving him hell, and it's emotionally crippled him, and I don't want to see him get hurt more, okay?"

"I swear I won't, Rukia." He said, staring at her seriously. She did care about her brother a lot, after all.

"And if you do..." Rukia cracked her knuckles, breaking the somber moment.

"Yes, woman, I know. Besides, have you given the same speech to Byakuya as well? You know, about not hurting me and all that?"

"It's funny how you think I actually care if you get hurt."

"Damned midget with a huge brother-complex."

"I-I do not have a brother-complex! Nii-sama's just too perfect!"

Ichigo stared at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You just gave us more proof of your brother-complex." Renji stated, chuckling. "Actually, now that I think of it, Captain is kinda perfect..."

"I know!" Rukia said excitedly.

"Great, now having a captain-complex is a thing." Ichigo said tiredly.

"Shut up."

"Besides, Ichigo, don't lie, you think he's perfect as well, don't you?" Rukia teased him. Ichigo thought of Byakuya's pale, smooth skin, his toned, slightly muscled body, his perky nip- Oh shit, he was definitely blushing now.

"Who's perfect?" Questioned another voice. They all turned towards the window to see Rangiku, Byakuya, Ikkaku and Yumichika trooping in from the window. They had light scratches, but nothing serious. Ikkaku flashed them a victorious grin. It was obvious that they'd won.

"So, who's perfect?" Rangiku questioned again.

"Nothing. Is that hollow dead?" Ichigo brushed away her question whilst fervently hoping his blush wasn't visible.

"Yep! Not exactly a piece of cake, but we've defeated stronger."

"Renji, do you feel anything?" Byakuya asked suddenly. Upon Renji's confusion, he elucidated. "The hollow is dead. Your reiatsu should be back. Do you feel it?"

Renji put his hand on his chest and concentrated hard. "Yeah, it's coming back!" He said excitedly.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for it to be restored completely, and our mission shall be complete. It will not take more than a day."

"Sweet." Murmured Ikkaku who was obviously tired of living with Keigo and Mizuho. Yumichika patted his back.

"Awwww, I'll miss Orihime..." Pouted Rangiku. "Oh, guys, in celebration of completing our mission, let's go drinking!"

"No thanks." Ichigo denied flatly. The last time they went drinking, Byakuya got drunk and started stripping...well, if that happened again, Ichigo wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I too decline." Byakuya said. The others murmured in agreement.

"You're no fun! I'll be at Orihime's." Rangiku said and started to leave, probably with the intentions of goading the poor (and underage) girl into drinking with her, but then thought otherwise and stayed.

"So..." Ichigo looked at all the shinigami gathered in his room. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Oh, I know!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"What?"

"Strip poker."

"Rejected. Anyone else?"

"How about spin the bottle?" Rukia suggested.

"Eh, isn't that a bit childish?" Ikkaku asked.

"We can make it a bit risqué."

"Strip spin the bottle?"

"No, more along the lines of spin the bottle truth or dare."

"Yes! I'm in! And whoever will refuse to do a dare or answer the question will have to drink a shot!"

"I'm underage."

"It doesn't matter, Ichigo!" Rangiku said and produced a bottle of vodka out of nowhere. "Now hurry up and get glasses for us. Oh, and an empty bottle too."

Ichigo went down to get them, grumbling.

"This place is cramped, we should shift to the living room." Suggested Yumichika.

"His sisters are home, I'm sure he wouldn't want to drink in front of them. Besides, you guys aren't even in gigai. His sisters will freak if they see us talking to empty air." Rukia reasoned.

"You're right."

"Well, we can push the furniture out of the way." Renji said. And so they did, and sat in a circle, leaving space for Ichigo, who arrived empty handed. They looked at him quizzically.

"Karin and Yuzu left. Yuzu had piano class and Karin soccer practice. So we can go down." He said.

* * *

They all sat in a circle, the game was well underway, and they were all a bit (actually, a lot) tipsy, because of their refusal to do some of the outrageous dares that came their way (except Rangiku, who kept drinking even when she didn't have to). Now, the vodka bottle was nearly empty so they were forced to accept whatever truth or dare came their way, saving the drinking for the truly undoable ones. The bottle was spun by Ikkaku, and it came to rest with its neck pointing towards Rukia.

"Hmm...kiss the person you're attracted to the most in this room." Ikkaku said. Rukia looked flustered, and was about to reach for her shot glass, then decided she didn't want to get drunk, and swiftly kissed Renji. Renji was shocked, and slowly the color crept up his face till his face was the same color as his hair. Rukia coughed a little embarrassedly and spun the bottle. It landed on Yumichika.

"Hmm...Seven Minutes In Heaven with a partner of your choice!" Rukia said. Yumichika quirked an eyebrow. Rukia pointed him towards the huge closet, and he went in and dragged Ikkaku in with him. Rukia locked the closet door. They waited in silence for seven minutes, at the end of which Rukia unlocked the door and called for them to come out. They came out, saying that nothing had happened, but Yumichika's slightly flushed face and ruffled hair said otherwise. Now it was Yumichika's turn to spin. It landed on Rangiku.

"Strip one article of clothing from Abarai." He said amusedly, knowing that Rukia and Renji had a thing for each other and wondered how Rukia would react. Rangiku grinned and reached out and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off. Rukia pointedly ignored them. Rangiku spun the bottle. It landed on Ichigo.

"Who's the sexiest person you've ever met? And if they're in this room, make out with them." She said evilly. Ichigo gulped, wondering whether to do it or pass. His brain was screaming for him to pass, but the alcohol said otherwise, and he got up, grabbed Byakuya by his shihakusho, and kissed him, slowly slipping his tongue in the other's warm mouth, which tasted strongly of vodka and and faintly of lemon. Byakuya was taken by surprise, but kissed back.

After what seemed like an eternity, they separated. Ichigo saw Rangiku staring at them, scandalized, Ikkaku and Yumichika wearing an expression of shock and amusement, and Renji and Rukia smirking away. Renji even clapped him on the back, muttering 'my man' as he sat down. Ichigo fervently wished that Rangiku was drunk enough to forget it. He knew that the others wouldn't tell. Just as Ichigo was about to spin the bottle, the doorbell rang.

He got up to answer, and Renji hurriedly started started slipping on his shirt, and a Rangiku hid the glasses and the bottles.

Karin and Yuzu entered. The first thing Karin saw was Renji hurriedly slipping on his shirt, and thought that her brother was cheating on Byakuya with him, and then say Rukia, and dismissed her previous thought, feeling slightly guilty for assuming her brother to be a cheater. Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika hurriedly left as Ichigo held the door open for them. Byakuya went upstairs to change into his gigai.

"Oh, Rukia-san, you're here!" Yuzu exclaimed. Rukia smiled at her.

"What were you three doing?" Karin asked, when she saw the glasses and bottles that Rangiku had tried to hide. She frowned when she saw six glasses instead of three.

"Ichi-nii, you're underage." She said, gesturing towards the vodka bottle.

"I wasn't drinking!" Ichigo lied. Karin was going to say something else, but was cut off by Byakuya who was coming down from upstairs, having changed into the gigai.

"Oh, Byakuya-san, you're here too!" Yuzu said. "Oh...what're those for?" She asked, noticing the glasses and bottles.

"Nothing." Ichigo said hurriedly, cursing Rangiku in his mind for suggesting the stupid idea of drinking. He hoped he didn't reek of alcohol.

"So, Renji and I'll get going now, bye, Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, Nii-sama!" Rukia said and grabbed Renji out with her.

"Bye~" Yuzu waved them off.

"Pssst, Ichi-nii, you stink of vodka." Karin whispered. Ichigo panicked, then realized that his sister shouldn't know what vodka smelled like.

"Why do you know what vodka smells like?" He asked suspiciously.

"I don't, I guessed." She smirked and gestured towards the bottle again, upon which 'vodka' was written in bold.

Ichigo grimaced and went upstairs, gesturing Byakuya to follow him. They went into his room.

"See, Byakuya, I'm sorry that I..uh...you know, kissed you in front of them..."

"It's okay, Ichigo, I don't mind."

"You don't?" Ichigo perked up.

"No. Third Seat Madarame and Fifth Seath Ayasegawa will not say anything, and Lieutenant Matsumoto...she was too drunk. She won't remember."

"And if she does?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't." Byakuya said, his face as impassive as ever, but the way he said it gave Ichigo shivers.

"Damn, you're evil."

"..."

"Say, Byakuya..."

Byakuya looked at him.

"Will you guys be going back tomorrow?"

"Our mission is complete."

"I know."

"You're always welcome to Soul Society."

"Not to your house?"

"Especially to my house. And even more so to my bedroom."

"...Perv."

"You bring out the pervert in me."

* * *

The story is coming to an end...? I'd chalked out a plot and everything, but I ended up winging it anyways. Anyways, if I follow the plot, there's still a lot more, if I don't, there's...probably not a lot more. Yes, I'm not the best at planning. Or plotting. Or following the plan. *sighs*

Tell me what you think, please? And tell me if I've made any mistake somewhere, I'm too tired to check T-T


	14. Not A Farewell

Perfection Chapter 14

So, I planned to post this chapter on my bae Byakuya's birthday, but couldn't get it done in time because I'm a lazy ass. Anyways, here it is now! And the story is coming to an end. Next chapter will be the last. Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo woke up feeling rather...bright and happy. Strange. He was supposed to be very dejected, since Byakuya was returning to Soul Society. Today was the day their happy days in the human world ended. Byakuya'd go back, and he'd have so much work to catch up on that he'd have no time to contact Ichigo. At least, that's what Ichigo feared. Then he looked to his left and saw the reason for his good mood. For there was Byakuya Kuchiki himself, draped on Ichigo's bed, a hand on Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo slowly reached to remove that beautiful pale hand from on top of his abdomen so he could get up. As the covers slipped, Ichigo's eyes widened as more of Byakuya's perfect, white sculpted back became visible. He tentatively lifted up the covers to check whether the other was wearing pants or not. He was. Ichigo sighed, but the sigh was more of disappointment than of relief. He tried to recollect what had happened last night, when suddenly the door banged open.

"Good morning, Ichigo! Today is a new day! You have lived for another day! I congratulate you, my son! Now hurry up, receive your father's kick of love-" Isshin's yelling stopped as he took in the person lying beside his shocked son. The covers covered the person's lower half, and taking in the naked upper half, Isshin assumed him to be totally nude. What's more, the naked person was a man, and Rukia's, his second daughter's brother, which made him his other son.

"Son...you're sleeping with your brother! Shame on you, Ichigo, I never thought...incest...MASAKIIII I HAVE FAILED YOU." Isshin started to say and then collapsed in the doorway sobbing.

"W-what the hell, you fucking dumb old man? Why didn't you knock? And Byakuya and I aren't brothers, stop being so damn creepy!" Ichigo said, recovering somewhat from the shock.

"S-son..." Isshin managed to say before breaking out in sobs again. Ichigo thought of getting out of bed and kicking his father out, but decided he was too lazy to.

"Get out!" Yelled Ichigo, half in frustration and half embarrassment.

"Yes, of course, son. By the way, good choice. And I expect to hear the story of how you got a man like him to sleep with you! And I'll be sure to tell the pretty ladies that come after you that you're taken and send them home." Isshin said, recovering so suddenly that it surprised Ichigo too.

"What pretty ladies, dumbass?"

"Oh, it isn't important anymore, is it, son?" Isshin said cheerily and left without Ichigo having to throw something at him or curse him. Wow.

Now, all that was left was to remember what happened yesterday nigh- oh wait, he remembered already.

* * *

 _Ichigo entered his room, sighing. He had drunk a lot before. Not nearly as much as the other shinigami, but still, a considerable amount. His head hurt. He lay down on his bed, trying to sleep, when his door opened. Ichigo was about to tell whoever it was to get the hell out as he was trying to sleep, but stopped as he saw Byakuya's fine form._

 _"What's up?" He asked, a little surprised. Wordlessly, Byakuya made his way towards him, and climbed on his bed, till he was sitting on Ichigo's chest._

 _"Byakuya, what are you doing?" Ichigo asked. He knew what he was doing, of course, but why so suddenly? And then he remembered. Byakuya was drunk. He remembered the last time Byakuya had gotten drunk, and shuddered in relief that Byakuya hadn't started stripping out of the blue in front of his family or started giving them lectures on stupid topics._

 _And then, his brain stopped working as Byakuya bent down to kiss him._

 _"Mm-wait, you're drunk, we really shouldn't." Ichigo said hurriedly._

 _"Why? Do you not want to?"_

 _"Hell yeah I do, but-"_

 _"Are we not in a relationship?" Byakuya questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ichigo's heart nearly skipped a beat. Great. Now he was a fucking schoolgirl._

 _"...We are." Just saying it made him feel good._

 _"Then, I see no problem, Ichi."_

 _And Ichigo was deprived of the need to say anything further as Byakuya kissed him again, his warm, wet tongue dominating Ichigo's. Then, Byakuya let go. As Ichigo went to kiss him again, he noticed that the other man was asleep. Talk about anticlimactic. Ichigo frowned in disappointment. Deciding he didn't want to drag Byakuya all the way to his room, and if he carried him Yuzu and Isshin would probably get a heart attack. So he tucked him into his bed and stalked off to the bathroom. He had a boner to take care of._

* * *

"So, nothing happened." Ichigo said to himself in disappointment.

"Talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Came a voice from beside him.

Ichigo jumped badly. "B-Byakuya? You were fast asleep!" He exclaimed.

"I happen to be a rather light sleeper. And your father's yelling can wake up even a dead man."

"I really need to buy a lock for my door."

"Please do. We can't have your family interrupting us, can we?"

Ichigo turned red. Byakuya smirked. He loved embarrassing Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you shouldn't keep the pretty ladies that come calling for you waiting." Byakuya said, changing the topic.

"Don't listen to that crap the old man spews. And weren't you sleeping? How'd you hear?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"As I said before, I'm a light sleeper. And your father's footsteps are as heavy as that of an elephant's. I must say your stairs are rather sturdy."

"Oh man, please say that to Goat-Face once. I wanna see his expression when he hears that."

"I think the last thing your father needs is the man he saw his son sleeping with insulting him."

"Hey, he's Goat-Face. He doesn't even mind being insulted anymore. It's the same as being complimented, to him. Besides, he's cool about it. You heard him, right?"

"Yes, I did. It is shocking how quickly he went from a surprised father to a perverted old man."

"Exactly!" Ichigo said in exasperation. "You know, as much as I enjoy lying in bed with you, we probably should get up." He added.

"Yes, we should." And Byakuya got up and dressed himself in some skinny ripped jeans and a tight black tee. Ichigo nearly drooled all over himself, before getting up and wearing a purple tee with black pants.

After they'd finished the daily morning activities, Ichigo went down first, cautiously. He found them all sitting around in the living room. Just great. An ambush. Sighing, he beckoned Byakuya to come down as well. They might as well face it together. As soon as Isshin and Karin saw them, they grinned widely. And, to Ichigo's and Byakuya's surprise, Yuzu gave them a wide smile and mouthed "I'm so happy for you!" Oh, so those two assholes told her everything. Even better. Ichigo was going to glare at them, but then he saw that Byakuya had fixed Isshin with an ice cold stare, and the damn old man was positively squirming under the force of the glare. Che. Serves him right.

The two men took as seat at the table as Yuzu served them scrambled eggs. And Karin kept on grinning at them, wiggling her eyebrows when either of them looked at her.

"Oy, old man, Karin is dating Toshiro." Ichigo said, smirking, trying to get back at Karin.

"What the hell? I thought we had an agreement! I don't mention witnessing you guys making out, and you don't mention Toshiro!" Karin said in indignation.

"My...daughter has a boyfriend." Isshin said in a daze.

"What about your son making out with Byakuya-san here? And what about them fucking?" Karin demanded.

"My beautiful daughter is more precious than my scowling son!" Isshin exclaimed before breaking down into tears and mumbling something about how they all were going to leave him and run away with their boyfriends.

"Fuck you, Ichi-nii." Karin said.

"Language, Karin. And Byakuya, try not to look so amused."

"I have hardly seen anything as entertaining as this. Except for when Renji tripped on his own zanpakuto." Byakuya said, barely controlling his mirth. Ichigo sniggered at the mental image of Renji tripping and falling face first.

"Hey, you two lovebirds, don't go laughing about things on your own, okay? Tell us too!" Yuzu spoke up. Ichigo frowned at her calling them lovebirds, and was about to say something but was interrupted by Isshin, who had managed to compose himself a little.

"My daughter, please wait. Your interrogation shall start later. First, your brother." Then Isshin turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo." He said with a serious face.

"What is it?" Ichigo was surprised at his dad's seriousness.

"How was the sex? Is he any good? How big is his dick? Do you top or does he?" Isshin questioned.

"Wha-what the fuck? Your daughters are right next to you! And Byakuya is right here! Damned old man, have some shame!" Ichigo sputtered, turning red.

"Meh, Ichigo, you spoilsport. But my other son won't disappoint! So, Byakuya, how was the sex? Is my son any good? Are you any good? How big is your dick? Who tops?" Isshin moved on to Byakuya.

"I do not answer the questions of dirty old men." He said coolly. And that shut Isshin up. The rest of Ichigo's family looked at him, impressed. Karin and Ichigo burst into laughter.

"Good one!" Ichigo said, amidst peals of laughter.

"Boy, Ichi-nii, you sure have good taste! Good to know you don't only pick them based on their looks." Karin said, laughing as well.

"Of course, I'm not that shallow." Ichigo said, sobering up.

"You know, I like you. Take good care of our brother. And don't mind him frowning all the time. He's just engineered like that, it's not his fault." Karin said, turning to Byakuya and clapping him on the shoulder.

Byakuya said nothing, just smiled a little at Ichigo. But that minuscule smile was enough to make Ichigo's heart stop. And then he remembered.

"By the way, guys, Byakuya is leaving today." He announced.

"What? Where's he going?" Yuzu asked, disappointed.

"Well...he has a modeling assignment scheduled somewhere else. And remember, he was only supposed to be here for a few days?" Ichigo said.

"Long distance, then? I'm sure you can make it work." Karin said.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, a bit saddened. He noticed that Byakuya's face had lost all its amusement as well.

"We will." Said Byakuya quietly, looking at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled, and took Byakuya's hand into his own.

"Holy shit. You made Ichi-nii smile. You guys are perfect together. When's the wedding?" Karin asked cheekily.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed. Karin just winked at her.

"By the way, Byakuya, shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, I should. Thank you all for your hospitality."

"M-my son, don't be so formal!" Isshin exclaimed.

"I would prefer it if you did not call me your son. I do not want people to think that my father is an insane man like yourself." Byakuya said.

"Basically, he's just saying that he'd be ashamed if he had a dad like you." Ichigo teased.

Isshin ran over to the poster of Masaki, crying and yelling about how no one loved him anymore.

"We're leaving. Better than stand here and listen to his shit." He gestured towards his sniveling father and left.

"Thank you for all you've done. I enjoyed staying here." Byakuya said. And there wasn't an ounce of exaggeration or untruth in his words.

"Bye, Byakuya-san! Do drop by sometime!" Yuzu waved cheerily. Karin nodded at him. Byakuya nodded back and left.

"I wonder how my good for nothing bro landed such a man who's so perfect, albeit a bit emotionally retarded." Karin mused out loud as soon as they'd left.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed in exasperation.

* * *

"So...to Urahara's?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We all will meet up there, deposit our gigais and leave. I have already contacted all of them. They will all reach there soon. We should get going. You lead the way."

"Someone still isn't very good with directions, huh?" Ichigo teased, understanding the true meaning of Byakuya's last words.

"I do not know who you might be talking about."

"Heh, sure you don't."

"..."

"It was fun, you know. Spending all this time with you." Ichigo said somberly.

"Yes. It was."

"I'll miss you." Ichigo said, sighing. And Byakuya pulled him into an alley and kissed the wind out of him. Ichigo turned as red as his namesake.

"W-what the hell was that for?" He sputtered.

"Didn't like it?" Byakuya smirked.

"You know I did." Ichigo muttered, averting his eyes.

"Ichigo. I'm not leaving forever. You can come visit me, and I will be accepting more missions to the World of Living. I will also talk to Histugaya-taicho, about when he plans to tell your sister the truth about who he really is and what soul reapers are. Then you both can come to Soul Society together." Byakuya said, stroking Ichigo's face gently.

"Yeah. But if we visit each other so frequently, won't people know?"

"It does not matter to me is people know. And Rukia and Renji, the people closest to us, already know."

"Wait wait wait, how'd you know that they know?" Ichigo asked in surprise.

"I am very perceptive, Ichigo, and not nearly as thickheaded as you are."

"I am not thickheaded, asshole!"

* * *

"Everyone, please come out of your gigais!" Urahara said loudly. There were several successive thumps as the fake bodies fell to the floor.

"Now, now, don't be so rough, they're your bodies after all." Urahara said reprovingly.

"Whatever." Ikkaku said, evidently uncaring. They all stuffed their gigais in a closet. Ichigo mentally burst out laughing thinking what deep shit Urahara would be in if he ever got arrested for possession of contraband, and the cops searched his place and came upon that closet full of bodies.

"Thank you for your help, Urahara Kisuke." Byakuya said.

"What about me?" Yoruichi asked indignantly.

"You were more of a nuisance than a help." Byakuya said without even looking at her. Renji sniggered.

"Oh, was I, Byakuya-bo?" Yoruichi asked, teasingly calling his his nickname. Byakuya bristled.

"I'm opening the Senkaimon." Rukia cut in, saving her brother. All the other soul reapers nodded. Rukia opened it, and they all stepped in one by one, following their hell butterflies. Byakuya went last. He entered the Senkaimon, and looked at Ichigo.

"Farewell".

Ichigo smiled. "No, this isn't a goodbye. It's a 'see you later'."

Byakuya smiled back, and the Senkaimon closed.

Ichigo sighed and turned to leave, but was stopped by a widely grinning Urahara and Yoruichi.

"What?" He asked, looking for an escape.

"What's the deal, Ichigo? Spill it." Yoruichi said. Ichigo got a strange feeling of deja vu. Then he decided to tell them. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of there anytime soon if he didn't. And Byakuya had no problem with their relationship becoming public.

He smiled a little when he thought of Byakuya. God, he was falling head over heels in love.

* * *

So sorry for disappearing all of a sudden! But I'm alive and well, and since my exams are going on right now, I figured what better time than this to write fanfiction? Lol.

Anyhoo, please review, fav and follow! Next chapter will be the last. If you've got any ideas for how you want it to end, feel free to share!

Bye guys, wish me luck with my exams T-T


End file.
